Promise to you , Dad
by chankaihun2811
Summary: [END] {Re-Publish} Genderswitch story with Kaisoo/Chanbaek/Hunhan and Kim Taeoh as Kaisoo's Child. Kim Taeoh ingin bertemu dan kenal dengan appanya. ketika ia bertemu, ia terpikir untuk menyatukan orang tuanya kembali. Apakah Taeoh bisa menjalankan misinya tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

Hai semuanya, ini adalah cerita dengan judul sama yang pernah aku publish sebelumnya. ku kembali dengan menambahlan beberapa konflik cerita, maaf juga ya kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisah atau alurnya yang berantakan. Its my first FF guyss :)

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Title : Promise To You,Dad

Cast : Kaisoo with Kim Taeoh,Chanbaek,Hunhan

Rate : T

Genderswitch (GS)

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah ciptaan Allah swt, ide dari cerita ini juga murni dari otak aku.

Summary : Kim Taeoh ingin bertemu dan kenal dengan appanya, ketika ia bertemu ia berpikiran untuk menyatukan orang tuanya kembali. Apakah Taeoh bisa menjalankan misinya tersebut?

Author POV

Seoul,2016

Seorang anak berusia 11 tahun sedang duduk di ruang tamu, ia datang dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk bertanya pada eommanya. Nama anak tersebut adalah Kim Taeoh. Jagoan seorang wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua tinggal di sebuah flat kecil di Kota Seoul.

"eomma" panggilnya dengan lantang dan menyentuh ujung pakaian eommanya. Sang eomma pun menengok putra mungilnya dan duduk menyetarakan tingginya dengan anak kesayangannya.

"jagoan eomma kali ini membutuhkan apa, hmmh?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

" Eomma, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." lanjut Taoeh memohon dengan lucunya

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tertawa dan tersenyum manis sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"tentang apa Taeoh~ya? Setelah eomma memasak dan kita makan bersama, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo membuat perjanjian dengan Taeoh sambil menunjukan jari kelingkingnya tanda setuju

" okay eomma, siang ini eomma memasak apa? Taeoh lapar eomma~ " Taeoh melihat makanan di meja makan dan menarik kursi untuk duduk menunggu kyungsoo selesai memasak.

10 menit kemudian, makanan pun tiba. Di meja makan sudah tersedia telur gulung,kimchi, dan dua buah mangkuk nasi untuk Taeoh dan Kyungsoo.

"apa nanti malam eomma akan bekerja lagi?" Taeoh bertanya sambil mencoba mengangkat telur gulung di depanya.

"Eomma sudah tidak bekerja malam hari lagi, sekarang eomma akan bekerja di Butik milik Baekhyun Ahjumma, eomma sudah mendapat pekerjaan menetap disana, jad tenang saja ya sayang, ada apa Taeoh~ya?" Mulut kyungsoo mulai berhenti mengunyah dan focus pada pertanyaan anaknya.

" Tidak ada apa apa , hanya saja aku penasaran dengan tempat eomma bekerja, aku kira eomma masih bekerja di café milik Minseok ahjumma, ternyata eomma sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik, bolehkah aku menemani eomma besok setelah pulang sekolah? " Kyungsoo mulai merapikan piring dan mangkuk yang telah mereka gunakan untuk makan, Kyungsoo berdiri dan melihat Taeoh kembali sambil tersenyum

" Wahh tumben sekali jagoan eomma,ingin menemani eomma bekerja. Sebaiknya Taeoh di rumah saja ya, ingatkan minggu depan harus menghadapi ujian kenaikan tingkat, betul kan? " Taeoh mengangguk."Nahh sekarang apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan? Eomma udah siap mendengarkan " Kyungsoo menarik hidung Taeoh pelan.

" jangan menarik hidungku, sakit.. eomma" Taeoh mengelus hidungnya yang mulai memerah

" Baiklah, Superman. Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" Kyungsoo menatap mata anaknya semakin serius.

" Hmmh Eomma, aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu ya?" Taeoh pergi meninggalkan meja makan dan berlari ke kamar mandi, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya semakin tertawa dan tersenyum bangga pada anaknya yang tumbuh sehat.

Taeoh POV

Aku harus bertanya pada eomma tentang appa, selama ini, jika aku bertanya tentang bagaimana appa ku, eomma selalu bilang appa pergi dan belum pulang ke rumah. Aku sangat ingin tau bagaimana sosok appaku. Jujur aku merasa iri dengan Chanhyun dan Sehan yang selalu di antar jemput oleh appa nya disekolah. Aku sudah berusia 10 tahun dan saat ini aku merasa ada yang aneh tentang sosok seorang appa. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap eomma dari sela sela dinding pemisah antara kamar mandi dan ruang tengah.

Aku kembali mendekati eomma dan duduk di hadapan eomma. Aku hanya ingin tau eomma.

" kau ingin menanyakan apa sayang? " eomma tersenyum dan mengelus pipiku

" Eomma aku ingin sekali bertanya eomma, tapi eomma jangan bohong lagi, aku ingin eomma berkata sejujurnya, aku ingin bertanya tentang.. Appa." Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengintip wajah eommaku sedikit demi sedikit.

Eomma mulai menundukkan wajahnya dan air mata mulai terlihat di ujung matanya,, Aku semakin mengutuk diriku, Eomma Mianhae, aku hanya ingin tahu

" Eomma.. Akusering melihat Chanhyun dan Sehan bersama Chanyeol Ahjussi dan Sehun Ahjussi, tapi aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana sosok Appaku. Eomma, mianhae..?"

" Appamu adalah orang yang jahat Taeoh, dia sudah tidak menyayangi eomma dan Taeoh. Eomma sudah kecewa dengan Appamu.." Eomma menangis dan mulai kembali bercerita

Taeoh POV End

Kyungsoo POV

" tentang.. Appa." Taeoh bertanya kepadaku dan ia memejamkan matanya lucu.

Awalnya aku tersenyum ketika melihat ia menutup mata, namun aku harus kembali mengingat masalah itu. Saat ini kupikir Taeoh sudah cukup besar untuk tau sebenarnya, Siapa Appanya, dan bagaimana ia memperlakukanku dan TAeoh waktu dulu. Aku ingin Taeoh mengerti ini, aku mencoba menarik napas dan menceritakannya pada Taeoh, namun air mataku mulai menetes entah karena memori itu terulang lagi.

" Appamu adalah orang yang jahat Taeoh, dia sudah tidak menyayangi eomma dan Taeoh. Eomma sudah kecewa dengan Appamu.." aku menangis sejadi jadinya ketika mengingat masa lalu itu.

"Kim Taeoh, Kamu tau Baekhyun ahjumma dan Luhan Ahjumma? Mereka adalah sahabat eomma ketika SMA, kami bertiga tinggal dalam satu apartemen di daerah Namsan, saat itu kami bertiga sangat bahagia, hingga pada suatu saat, seseorang tiba dalam hidup kami…."

Taeoh menyimak dengan jelas cerita ku, hingga aku mencoba membayangkan bagaimana kisah kami dulu

Kyungsoo POV end

Author POV

Flashback

Seoul, 2005

Dua orang yeoja mungil sedang sibuk mengurus urusannya pada pagi hari, mandi, menyiapkan sarapan hingga harus menyiapkan seragam sekolahnya juga harus dilakukan oleh ketiga yeoja manis. Namun ada salah satu yeoja yang masih menggeliat manis di tempat tidur, hingga sebuah alarm mengganggu bunga tidurnya.

" ommo, terlambat~~ ahh Kyungsoo ~ya kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Hhmmh" gadis bermata rusa bernama Luhan yang kini tengah memajukan bibirnya lucu, kemudian kembali berbalik ke kamarnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Namun saat akan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Maaf nona rusa, aku duluan yang menggunakan kamar mandi ini, silahkan menunggu 1 jam lagi" lain lagi dengan gadis bermata sipit yang tidak kalah mungil menerobos masuk kamar mandi.

" Yaa~ Baekhyunnahh~ cepatlah! " Luhan menghentakkan kakinya tanda kesal, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menunggu Baekhyun degan mencicipi makanan kyungsoo di meja makan

" Kyungsoo~ya, kenapa setiap hari masakanmu semakin lama semakin lezat? Aku harus belajar banyak darimu tentang memasak" Luhan mencicipi nasi goreng kimchi dan irisan keju buatan kyungsoo

" bagaimana kau ingin belajar masak, jika setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah, kamu selalu mengajak kami untuk mengunjungi café di depan sekolah. Huh aku sudah bosan kesana, jika hari ini kau ingin kesana lagi, pergilah sendiri atau ajak saja baekhyun ke tempat itu." Kyungsoo mulai melepas apron dan merapikan seragam yang terlihat mungil dibadannya. Kyungsoo menarik kursi makan dan duduk di hadapan Luhan

" Baiklah , aku tidak akan kesana hari ini, tapi sebagai gantinya, setelah pulang sekolah nanti kita harus jalan jalan ke Sungai Han dan makan es krim bersama, okay?" Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak hingga kemudian suara dengan 5 oktaf mengganggu pendengarannya

" Luhaaaannnnnnn~aku sudah selesai mandi, cepatlah dan kita berangkat bersama setelah kau bersiap siap." Baekhyun berteriak dari pintu kamarnya

Luhan kembali menatap kyungsoo dan sebuah anggukan tanda kesepakatan telah kyungsoo lakukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

" okay kita berangkat , kyungsoo ya sudah mengunci pintunya? " Baekhyun mengaitkan tali sepatunya dan beralih menatap kyungsoo yang berjalan di belakangnya.

" Sudah, ayo kita berangkat !" Luhan merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu dengan senyum dan tawa yang sangat bahagia, ia merasa senang karena memiliki sahabat sahabat yang saling meyayangi meskipun kadang gemas dengan tingkah mereka masing masing setiap harinya.

Namsan Senior High School pagi ini menjadi sangat ramai, ketiga yeoja merasa ketinggalan informasi tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah mereka pagi ini. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai dikelas mereka yaitu kelas 3 A dan kemudian duduk di tempatnya masing masing. Beberapa saat kemudian, Bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi, seketika kelas pun hening, karena kepala sekolah mereka, Choi Seonsaengnim datang ke kelas mereka dan membawa tiga orang siswa baru

" Selamat pagi anak anak, sekarang kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru, mereka ini pindahan dari Seoul Senior High School di daerah Gangnam. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing" Choi sajangnim mempersilahkan tiga orang namja di hadapan siswa untuk memperkenalkan diri

Seluruh siswa khususnya siswi perempuan di kelas ini merasa mendapat aura baru karena seakan mendapatkan teman malaikat yang datang d kelas mereka, namun disisi lainnya, ketiga yeoja mungil yang menjadi bagian dari kelas tersebut, merasakan hal yang biasa saja.

" Apa jangan jangan, hal ini yang menjadi ramai di perbincangkan anak anak semenjak tadi pagi?" baekhyun mulai berkomentar tentang ekpresi teman temannya yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan.

" mungkin saja baekkie" ucap luhan membenarkan

"Park Chanyeol imnida.." Namja dengan suara bass, mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, tubuh tinggi, kulit putih, hidung mancung, tubuh sempurna yang di idolakan hampir seluruh siswa yang melihatnya

" Oh Sehun Imnida.." Namja selanjutnya yang tak kalah sempurna, kulit putih bagaikan susu, wajah cool, dan postur tubuh yang tegap dan tegak juga menjadi hal yang dapat dikatakan sebagai sempurna

" Kim Jongin Imnida.." namja terakhir yang sama sama memiliki postur tegap dan tak kalah menarik, wajah manly dan rambut yang dapat menaklukan wanita dalam beberapa detik mengakhiri perkenalan ketiga namja tersebut.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin, Silahkan kalian duduk di tiga bangku kosong tepat disamping Kyungsoo. Pada jam pertama ini, Kim Seonsaengnim tidak bisa mengajar jadi jangan terlalu berisik di dalam kelas agar tidak menganggu kelas lainnya." Choi seonsaengnim mempersilahkan mereka dan tidak lama kemudian meninggalkan kelas mereka

Ketika Choi Seonsaengnim keluar, seketika meja Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun sudah di padati oleh siswa siswi yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum manis kepada siswa lainnya dan mengangguk ramah tanda perkenalan. Namun beda dengan Baekhyun,Luhan, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka memilih meninggalkan kelas dan mengunjungi perpustakaan

" Baekkie,, Kyunggie lebih baik kita ke perpustakaan saja, aku ingin membaca beberapa buku" Luhan menarik tangan kedua temannya dan mengajak mereka keluar dari kelas yang sudah sangat penuh dengan teriakan histeris para teman temannya.

" Baiklah, sepertinya aku juga ingin melihat beberapa fashion baju terbaru keluaran bulan ini" Baekhyun menanggapi tanggapan Luhan dan tersenyum kearah kedua sahabatnya.

Perpustakaan

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya dan mengambil sebuah buku tentang keuangan dan perbankan. Lalu kemudian membacanya halaman demi halaman. Sampai terdengar seseorang menarik sebuah kursi tepat di samping Kyungsoo, yang juga di lakukan Luhan tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

"apakah menurut kalian ketiga namja baru di kelas itu tampan? Sepertinya biasa saja" Luhan membuka bukunya dan duduk dihadapan kedua sahabatnya

" Tapi Hannie, aku suka dengan Chanyeol. Aku akui mereka tampan, dan sempurna, tapi aku tidak yakin mereka akan tertarik pada kita." Baekhyun mulai berkomentar dan meyakinkan tentang pendapatnya

" Dari ketiganya, Sehun yang lumayan sih, kalau kau Kyungsoo, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang mereka? " Kyungsoo yang ditanya sedikit berpikir hingga sebuah nama muncul di kepalanya

" Jongin, Kim Jongin. " Kyungsoo tersenyum malu malu

" Hyaa, secepat ini kau menyukainya ? Kyunggie ya Daebak " Baekhyun tersenyum tanda bahagia karena merasa kedua sahabatnya sangatlah lucu.

" Tapi benar katamu baek, aku juga ragu apa pendapat mereka tentang kita, aku tidaklah cantik, seperti kalian." Ucap kyungsoo menunduk

"oh ayolah kyungsoo, ingat perjanjian kita kan? Jika aku cantik, kamu dan baekkie juga cantik. Kita harus sama sama. Kalau memang salah satu diantara kalian harus jatuh pada pesona salah satu namja baru itu, diantara kita pun harus bisa meyakinkan diri kita juga pada pasangan kita nanti, semangat Kyunggiee yaaa" Luhan kembali memeluk sahabat bermata bulatnya itu.

"oh iya Baek, buku apa yang kau ambil? Cantik sekali" Kyungsoo menanyakan dengan mata membulat sempurna, sungguh lucu dan cantik

" Aku memiliki minat di dunia ini, Sepertinya Fashion sangat cocok untukku. Aku semakin mantap untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di dunia Fashion. Kalian akan melanjutkan kuliah kan? " Baekhyun bertanya dan menjelaskan tentang tujuannya di masa depan

" tentu saja kita harus kuliah, kita harus melanjutkan mimpi kita, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku ingin mempelajari tentang ilmu manajemen dan bisnis. Aku ingin kita bisa sukses dibidang kita masing masing, kalau kau sudah menetapkan tujuan kyunggi ya? " Luhan tersenyum penuh semangat kepada para sahabatnya.

" hmmh, aku ingin bisa kuliah di bidang ekonomi, semoga saja ketika lulus SMA nanti, kita bisa kuliah bersama sama dan yang paling terpentng kita harus selalu bersama sama." Kyungsoo memeluk ketiga sahabatnya dan terus memperlihatkan senyum manisnya tanda bahagia

Namun ketiga yeoja ini tidak mengetahui bahwa terdapat beberapa pasang mata yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan

" Hyung, bukankah mereka teman sekelas kita?" Ucap salah satu namja berkulit putih pucat

" aku ingin memilikinya, mereka cantik sekali" balas salah satu namja berkulit tan diantara mereka

" yaa kalian ini, baru satu hari berada di sekolah ini, namun sudah mengincar wanita saja" namja dengan tinggi badan yang lebih di antara keduanya menengahkan keduanya.

" Hyung, tapi bantu aku berkenalan dengan yeoja bermata bulan itu, dia manis sekali" namja berkulit tan kembali merengek padanya.

" Aku juga hyung" Namja berkulit albino tidak mau kalah

" aku tidak berjanji, liat takdir saja nanti" ucap namja tinggi tersebut dan beranjak kembali kekelas mereka

TBC

tunggu cerita di chapter selanjtnya ya

Aku tunggu reviewnya

Chankaihun2811


	2. Chapter 2

Langsung aja ya,,

* * *

Promise to you, dad

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi

" eh ayo kita harus kembali ke kelas, setelah ini kan pelajaran kim seonsaengnim. Ingatkan kalau kita terlambat?" ajak luhan keluar dari perpustakaan

" ahh benar, aku tidak mau berdiri di depan kelas lagi, karena terlmbat masuk kelasnya, ayo kyunggie" baekhyun, luhan dan kyungsoo berlari kecil menuju kelas mereka.

Di kelas 3A

"ouhh untung saja kim saem belum datang, ayo baek, kita duduk " ajak kyungsoo dan luhan bersamaan

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kim seonsaengnim masuk kelas mereka dan membawa beberapa lembar kertas

" Hari ini saya hanya akan memberikan tugas pada kalian, ini ada beberapa tugas kelompok. 1 kelompok ber enam, dan kalian tentukan sendiri kelompoknya. Setelah ini kalian bisa meninggalkan sekolah, karena setelah ini para guru akan rapat sampai pulang sekolah. Tugas akan saya letakkan di depan, dan ketua kelompok segera menghubungi saya ketika sudah memiliki anggota kelompok" Kim seonsaengnim meninggalkan ruangan dan seketika suasana kelas menjadi ramai dan penuh kembali seperti sebelumnya.

" Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin, mau kah kau berkelompok dengan kami?" ucap salah seorang siswa yang meminta untuk berkelompok bersama dengannya

" Dengan ku saja, bagaimana? " siswa lainnya juga tak kalah mengajak ketiga namja untuk sekelompok dengannya.

" kami sudah memiliki kelompok" Jongin berdiri dan mendekati meja Kyungsoo

" kami bertiga akan sekelompok, dengan Baekhyun,Luhan dan Kyungsoo, kalian setuju kan?" Tanya jongin kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Anggukan tanda setuju pun dilakukan oleh keduanya. Ketiga yeoja yang menjadi sorotan pun, merasa terkejut dan merasa tidak percaya.

"Kyungsoo ya, boleh pinjam handphone mu sebentar? " Jongin mengulurkan tangannya di depan kyungsoo dan meminta handphone gadis tersebut.

Kyungsoo pun memberikan handphone dengan ragu ragu.

" jjah, aku sudah bertukar nomor dengan mu kyungsoo, beritahu kami, kita harus menyelesaikan tugas itu dimana dan kapan waktunya kami bertiga siap berangkat" Jongin meneruskan ucapan dan segera kembali ketempatnya bersama teman temannya.

SKIP

Waktu pulang sekolah,

" Baekkie, Kyunggie.. ayo kita makan es krim di sungai Han. Sekarang saja ya hmmh? " Luhan memelas kepada kedua temannya.

" Kalau mereka berdua tidak mau, bagaimana kalau denganku?" Sehun muncul dari belakang ketiga yeoja tersebut

" Kami juga ingin ikut apakah boleh? " ucap Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan

" bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugas nya sambil kita makan es krim di Sungai Han" Baekhyun memberikan saran dengan suara 5 oktafnya

" hyaaa, haruskah kau berteriak sekeras itu baek?" kyungsoo menajamkan mata bulatnya lucu

" Maafkan aku kyunggiie yaaa" baekhyun mengelus pipi Kyungsoo imut

" Yasudah ayo kita berangkat!" Luhan mencoba melangkahkan kakinya maju namun tangan sehun menahannya

"Kami bertiga membawa kendaraan masing masing, Kau dengan ku, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, dan Jongin akan membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya, Okay? Tidak ada penolakan" Luhan yang mendengarkan hanya diam menganggukkan kepala.

Han River

Tiga buah motor besar telah terparkir tepat disebuah kedai es krim, Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Luhan segera turun dari motor dan mencari tempat untuk mereka duduk, sedangkan ketiga namja lainnya mengikuti dari belakang.

Saat ini mereka duduk berhadap hadapan, Luhan –Sehun, Jongin-Kyungsoo,Chanyeol-Bekhyun.

" Okey kalian ingin memesan apa? " Tanya sehun membuka pembicaraan diantara lainnya

" kami bertiga memesan 1 buah es krim coklat, 1 buah es krim strawberry, dan satu buah es krim vanilla. Kalian ingin memesan apa?" Luhan membalas pertanyaan sehun dan kembali menanyakan kepada tiga namja di hadapannya.

" Samakan saja, semuanya jad dua" Chanyeol membalas, beberapa menit kemudian es krim yang mereka pesan datang.

" aku strawberry " Baekhyun mengambil miliknya secara brutal

 _Ahh jadi dia suka strawberry, aku juga menyukainya_ batin Chanyeol dalam hati

" Luhan, ini es krim vanilla mu, dan kali ini jangan kau ambil es krim coklatku." Kyungsoo memberikan es krim vanilla dengan sendok warna pink kea rah luhan

 _Oh Es krim coklat~Gadis bermata bulat, kamu harus menjadi milikku._ Batin Jongin Mantap

Mereka menikmati es krim mereka masing masing, hingga suatu ketika Jongin melihat kyungsoo meninggalkan bekas krim coklat di bibirnya.

" Kyungsoo ya, sini aku bersihkan! Aku tidak suka melihat seorang perempuan makan es krim dengan krim yang berceceran kemana mana" Jongin membersihkan bibir kyungsoo dengan sentuhan jarinya.

Kyungsoo POV

" Kyungsoo ya, sini aku bersihkan! Aku tidak suka melihat seorang perempuan makan es krim dengan krim yang berceceran kemana mana"

Perasaan aneh apa ini, kenapa aku harus merasa seperti ini. Sadarlah Kyungsoo kau hanya gugup. Aku yakin wajahku memerah saat ini.

Ayolah kyungso sadarlah.

" Yaaa, Kyunggie kenapa wajahmu merah sekali, apa kau demam? " tangan itu kembali menyentuh wajahku. Ahh tidakk. Aku harus kembali tenang.

" tidak, aku tidak apa apa. Ayo kita diskusikan tugas kita" Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menatap Jongin sekilas. Dia tersenyum manis ke arahku, sungguh manis.

Apa aku jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin secepat ini. Aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Tidak mungkin

Kyungsoo POV end

Author POV

" Kim Seonsaengnim memberikan kita tugas akhir sekolah, seperti pertunjukan pentas drama. Pentas tersebut akan di tampilkan di hari kelulusan kita, jika kita bisa mendapat nilai yang baik, maka kita bisa lulus juga." Jelas luhan membacakan tugas yang diberikan tadi siang ketika di sekolah.

" Bagaimana jika kita bermain peran seperti misalnya drama Cinderella? " Chanyeol memberikan saran kepada lainnya

" Aku setuju, namun kita hanya berenam, apakah itu memungkinkan?" Baekhyun melanjutkan.

" ehh tunggu, disini ada pernyataan bahwa kita bisa menambah orang namun tidak dari kelas kita. Jadi kita bisa mengajak siswa dari kelas kita untuk membantu bermain, bagaimana? " Luhan kembali memberikan ide kepada lainnya

" okay aku setuju, tetapi siapa disini yang akan menjadi Cinderella dan juga pangerannya?" Ucap Sehun menegaskan

" Bagaimana kalau kita undi, kita buat dua tempat, tempat namja, dan yeoja. Pertama kali akan terpiih Cinderella dan Pangeran. Berikutnya akan menjadi Saudara kembar 1 dan Saudara kembar 2 untuk Yeoja. Sedangkan namja lainnya, akan berperan sebagai ayah dari pangeran, dan juga pengawal istana kerajaan. Bagaimana setuju? " Baekhyun membagi peran dan mencoba membuat drama pertunjukan kali ini semakin menakjubkan

" aku setuju"

"aku juga setuju"

" aku juga setuju dengan sarannya Baekkie" Chanyeol menutup dengan panggilan kesayangan baekhyun

"kau memanggilku apa? Haha sama sama Yeollie" Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol

 _Bagus, sinyal hijau sudah aku dapatkan._ Batin Chanyeol

Baekhyun sudah membuat nama nama yang akan keluar dengan peran yang telah dibuat tadi.

Putaran pertama

Cinderellanya adalah DO KYUNGSOO

Pangerannya adalah KIM JONGIN

 _Tepat sekali_ Batin Jongin

Putaran Kedua

Saudara 1 adalah BYUN BAEKHYUN

Saudara 2 adalah XI LUHAN

Raja adalah PARK CHANYEOL

Pengawal Istana adalah OH SEHUN

" baiklah nama nama peran sudah, dan sekarang tugas kita adalah membuat naskah, mempersiapkan kostum, dan mengajak siswa lain untuk membantu" Luhan membagi tugas selanjutnya kepada teman teman yang lain.

" Aku bagian membuat cerita ya, aku serahkan urusan kostum pada baekkie, karena aku sangat yakin ia mampu membuat baju yang sangat indah untuk aku gunakan nanti sebagai Cinderella." Kyungsoo tersenyum semangat kepada kedua sahabatnya

" Okay, lalu tugas untuk kalian bertiga, hmmmh apa ya? " Luhan kembali berpikir.

" Kami akan membantu kalian dalam menyiapkan ini, oh iya Kyunggiee kita harus cepat dalam membuat naskahnya, agar kita bisa berlatih peran kita masing masing. " Luhan sang ketua kelompok, mulai focus kepada tugasnya. Berhubung ini tugas akhir, ia ingin mendapatkan yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan teman teman sekelompoknya.

Rumah Yeoja

" Baek, aku melihat tingkah anehmu seharian ini, kau menyukai Chanyeol? " Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata penuh selidik kepada baekhyun

" Aku tentu menyukai namja tinggi tersebut, aku senang ketika ia memanggilku dengan sebutan Baekkie. Aku rasa aku menyukai, anii aku mencintainya" Luhan yang mendengar pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mulai mendekat dan duduk bersebelahan dengan mereka

" Jika seandainya, Chanyeol meyatakan cinta padamu malam ini juga, apakah kau menerimanya? " Tanya luhan yang berbisik bisik dengan kedua sahabatnya

" Tentu saja, aku akan menerimanya " Jawab Baekhyun dengan tawa dan gelitik pada tubuh Luhan

" Kau sendiri bagaimana Hannie, apakah kau ada perasaan dengan Sehun?" Baekhyun mencoba memancing Luhan dengan wajah lucu nan imutnya

" Sepertinya ada,hehehe" Luhan kembali tersenyum dan kali ini sasaran mereka tepat kearah Cinderella bermata bulat

" bagaimana dengan princess kita satu ini, apakah jongin sudah membuat mu berdebar debar?" Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan gelagat penuh Tanya

Namun, taka da ucapan sepatah kata apapun dari kyungsoo, hanya sebuah anggukan tanda bahwa kyungsoo mungkin memiliki rasa pada Jongin

Hingga sebuah bel apartemen, menganggu ketiga yeoja mungil tersebut.

" Siapa itu? " Kyungsoo mencoba membuka pintu dan menahan wajah malunya karena ulah kedua sahabatnya tersebut

" Oo, Chanyeol, ada apa datang kemari?" Kyungsoo mencoba menayakan maksud kedatangan Chanyeol kemari.

Merasa hening sebentar lalu kemudian, baekhyun datang kea rah pintu.

" Oh Yeollie, ada apa?"

" aku ingin berbicara denganmu, bisakah kau menemaniku jalan jalan disekitar sini?" Chanyeol dengan sedikit ragu mengajak Baekhyun untuk berjalan

" Ohh ok tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil jacketku terlebih dahulu."

" Baek, jangan pulang terlalu malam, ingat besok kita harus sekolah. Aku dan Kyungsoo akan tidur terlebih dahulu" Ucap luhan melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun yang sudah hilang di balik pintu apartemen

Disisi lainnya

" hyung, apakah chanyeol akan berhasil kali ini? Aku yakin Baekhyun akan menerimanya." Sehun meneguk coklat panasya dan menunggu jawaban Jongin

" Aku yakin juga seperti itu, seharian ini aku sudah seperti mengenal Kyungsoo lama sekali. Aku semakin yakin akan bisa memilikinya suatu saat nanti" Jongin menyantap coklat panasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya.

Beberapa minggu kemudian

Hari pementasan telah tiba, Pemestasan ini di lakukan di aula Namsan Senior High School, saat ini Kyungsoo tengah mencoba gaun yang telah di buat oleh Baekhyun. Seluruh pemain juga sedang mencoba beberapa baju untuk bagian akhir yaitu adegan menikah dengan pangeran di Istana.

" Hannie, kemana namjachingumu, kita harus cepat. apa ia sudah siap? " Ucap Baekhyun sambil membenarkan gaun yang sedang dikenakan oleh kyungsoo

"Mungkin saat ini sehun dengan mencoba baju yang kau berikan padanya tadi, ia harus membantu Jongin memasang jubah Pangerannya bukan?" Luhan membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun sembari mengoleskan beberapa make up tipis kepada Kyungsoo

Saat ini, Luhan sedang berpacaran dengan Sehun, mereka berpacaran tepat satu hari setelah Chanyeol meyatakan perasaannya pada malam itu. Namun kini tinggal Kyungsoo yang belum menjalin hubungan serius dengan Jongin. Hanya saja, mereka brdua sering terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama sama.

"Jahh kyungsoo sudah selesai, ayo kita berganti baju hannie,. Semangat untuk adegan terkhir kyunnggiee ~yaa" Ucap Baekhyun

Mereka bertiga kini bersiap untuk pertunjukan terakhir dimana pesta pernikahan pangeran dan Cinderella akan berlangsung

" Baiklah kita sekarang akan masuk pada adegan terakhir di ruang dansa dengan latar kerajaan, Okay ambil posisi nya ya " Luhan mengarahkan

Jongin mulai meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo , dan mereka berdansa seperti dalam peran. Jongin tersenyum bahagia dengan hal seperti ini, karena ia merasa sangat dekat dengan kyungsoo, Jongin mulai membisikan kata yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah kembali

" Kau sangat cantik Kyungsoo, aku semakin tergila gila padamu" Jongin tersenyum dengan kata kata yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya karena terkejut

" Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, Apakah kau mau menjadi yeojachinguku? Aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu untuk selama lamanya." Kyungsoo semakin menundukan wajahnya tanda malu, namun tangan Jongin kemudian beralih kepada dagu Kyungsoo untuk mempertemukan kedua mata mereka.

TBC

Chapter selanjutnya udah ada ko :)

ini udah selesai ko FF nya, tapi aku sengaja bikin chapter hehe

chankaihun2811

reviewnya ya


	3. Chapter 3

Lanjut yukk

* * *

Promise to You, Dad

* * *

" apakah kau mau Kyunggie~ya?" ucap Jongin sekali lagi, kemudian di akhiri dengan ciuman dibibir Kyungsoo tanpa adanya paksaan, hanya kecupan lembut untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa kekurangan oksigen kemudian ia menepuk dada jongin pelan.

" Jongin, apa kau yakin dengan janjimu untuk cinta denganku?" Kyungsoo mencoba melihat mata jongin untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Hmmh aku akan berusaha semampuku, setelah lulus dari sini, aku akan berkuliah dan bekerja di perusahaan Appa. Setelah aku sukses, aku akan menikahimu suatu saat nanti" Jongin meyakinkan kyungsoo untuk memilihnya menjadi pacarnya.

"aku mauu jongin.. aku mau jadi yeojachingumu" kyungsoo mengangguk malu, ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang benar benar memerah.

Seluruh gemuruh penonton bertepuk tangan tanda bahwa pementasan telah berakhir dengan sangat baik. Luhan sebagai ketua kelompok merasa sangat berterima kasih atas kerja keras seluruh pemain dan tanggung jawab ia sudah selesai. Semoga pada pesta kelulusan minggu depan, ia bisa mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan berikut juga dengan teman temannya.

* * *

Pesta kelulusan telah tiba, seluruh siswa menggunakan baju seragam sekolah mereka untuk memperoleh rapot kelulusan dan surat untuk melanjutkan ke universitas yang mereka mau.

" XI Luhan dari kelas 3A, Universitas Seoul jurusan Manajemen Bisnis"

"Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 3 A, Universitas Seoul jurusan Desain"

"Do Kyungsoo dari kelas 3 A, Universitas Namsan jurusan Ekonomi "Choi Seonsaengnim memanggil namanya dan memberikan rapot serta surat untuk Luhan melanjutkan studinya di Universitas Seoul di jurusan Manajemen Bisnis

" Kyunggie, kita berbeda universitas? Bagaimana bisa? Aku yakin itu sebuah kesalahan. Aku jelas mengingat bahwa kita harus bersama sama setiap saat." Protes Baekhyun tak percaya

" Mianhae Hannie, Baekkie, meskipun kita berbeda universitas, kita tetap tinggal di apartemen itu kan. Kalian tau kan bahwa aku ingin berkuliah di jurusan Ekonomi, sedangkan di Universitas Seoul sangat sulit karena banyak persaingan yang harus aku lewati disana. Aku sudah cukup bangga bisa masuk universitas dengan jalur prestasi seperti kalian meskipun tidak sekampus dengan kalian. " Kyungsoo memeluk kedua sahabatnya secara bersama sama.

"Setelah lulus aku ingin membantu eomma dalam mengurus usahanya hannie, kalian juga mengenal eommaku kan? Aku harus segera kembali dan membantu eomma secepatnya. kau juga baekkie harus bisa membuat desain baju yang paling hebat di seluruh Korea Selatan. Kau berjanji padaku baek?" Janji Kyungsoo pada kedua sahabatnya dengan mengikatkan jari kelingking bersama ketiganya.

Mereka berpelukan, hingga sebuah tepukan menyadarkan mereka.

" tenanglah chagiya, kita satu kampus " Jongin mengelus pipi kyungsoo dan membersihkan air mata yang mulai keluar.

" benarkah? Kau mengambil apa Jonginie? " Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum dan bangkit menatap namjachingunya

" aku di Jurusan Bisnisnya." Jongin mengelus rambut kyungsoo halus dan mengecup kening kyungsoo sekilas

" Hey hey, kalian mengumbar kemesraan disini, aku sudah tau kalian berpacaran semenjak pemestasan itu, tapi tidak usah mengumbar kemesraan di depan kami" Ucap chanyeol yang mulai merangkul pundak Baekhyun

" Kalian di Universitas mana? Maaf kami tidak mendengarkan pengumuman sampai selesai" Tanya Luhan yang juga mulai mengaitkan tangannya di lengan sehun

" aku di jurusan Musik Klasik dan Chanyeol di jurusan Manajamen Bisnis sama denganmu chagiyaa" Sehun memegang dagu luhan dengan senyuman menggoda.

Semuanya tertawa melihat pasangan mereka masing masing, hingga sebuah ide muncul dipikiran salah satunya

" Bagaimana jika malam ini kita membuat pesta di apartemen kita, setuju atau tidak?" ucap chanyeol mengajak seluruh rekannya berkunjung ke apartemen ketiga namja tersebut.

" Baiklah, setelah ini kita bersiap siap dan kalian akan kami jemput jam 4 sore nanti. Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik nona nona!" Seru Chanyeol memegang pipi baekhyun gemas.

Rumah Namja

Rumah minimalis yang di tinggali oleh ketiga namja ini dapat dikatakan sebagai tempat yang rapi dan bersih untuk batasan seorang namja yang tinggal tempat ini. Mereka bertiga ini adalah chaebol atau merupakan anak pengusaha pengusaha di korea selatan.

Mereka mencoba untuk hidup mandiri dan jauh dari orang tua mereka, meskipun hidup mereka sudah di tetapkan,akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan, namun tak ada salahnya belajar untuk lebih disiplin dimasa muda.

" Wah rumah kalian, sangat bersih dan rapi. Apa kau selalu membersihkannya Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun yang bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol

" Kami membersihkannya secara bergantian baekkie~ya, disana itu kamarku. Di atas ada kamar Sehun dan Jongin. " Jelas Chanyeol yang juga di perhatikan oleh Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo.

" sambil menunggu pesanan makanan yang kita pesan, kalian mau berkeliling rumah ini Hannie ?" ajak Sehun pada yeojachingunya

" ohh kalian memesan makanan? Ok baiklah, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana dengan kamarmu Hunnie " Luhan mengiyakan ajakan sehun yang diikuti senyuman manis Luhan

"Kyunggie~ya, ayo kita ke balkon depan, akan ku tunjukann pemandangan yang sangat indah" Jongin merangkul pinggang kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya ke balkon di samping ruang tengah.

Chanyeol mulai menyusun ruangan tengahnya senyaman mungkin untuk mereka ber-enam. Baekhyun yang penasaran melihat lihat ruangan tengah dan memperhatikan namjanya dari kejauhan. Seketika ia merasa ada sebuah lemari yang menganggu pemandangannya. Ia membuka dan betapa terkejutnya melihat beberapa botol minuman alcohol yang tersusun tersembunyi didalam lemari di sudut dapur.

"Yeollie,kenapa ada banyak minuman disini, kalian suka minum? " Tanya baekhyun penuh dengan selidik

" Baek jangan kau keluarkan minuman itu, bahaya sayang " Chanyeol merapikan botol botol tersebut dan kembali merapikan botol tersebut kedalam lemarinya

" jangan pernah menunjukan botol ini didepan jongin, botol ini milikku dan sehun. " Jelas Chanyeol dan kembali mengajak baekhyun untuk duduk di ruang tengah

" Kenapa dengan Jongin, apa ada masalah dengannya?" Baekhyun semakin penasaran dan menuntut Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan sebenarnya

" Hmmmh sebenernya …"

"sebenernya Jongin tidak bisa meminum Alkohol. " Chanyeol menjelaskan kondisinya

"Lalu..?" baekhyun menggantungkan pertanyaannya

" Jika Jongin meminum itu, satu gelas saja, maka ia akan hilang kendali dan lepas control" ucap Chanyeol menakutkan.

Beberapa Jam kemudian

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah dan mulai makan makanan mereka dan bersulang tanda mereka telah lulus dari Senior High School.

" chanyeol hyung, bolehkan aku meminum itu? Aku sangat ingin sekali meminumnya 1 botol saja, ya ?" Sehun berbisik di telingan Chanyeol untuk meminta izin

" Tapi sebaiknya kau pindahkan dulu itu ke botol air mineral, agar jongin tak milihatnya. Hat hati jika jongin meminumnya" Chanyeol mengingatkan sehun agar Jongin tidak menyentuh minuman itu sedikitpun.

" baik hyung, gomawo " Sehun dengan wajah bahagianya datang ke lemari di sudut ruangan dapur.

" Apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Jongin bertanya

" Bagaimana jika kita bermain Truth or Dare? Ayoo kita main itu" Luhan memberi saran tentang permainan itu

" Aku setuju, tapi aku mohon jangan mengajukan hal yang aneh aneh, aku tidak setuju" Seru kyungsoo mendelik ke arah jongin dengan tatapan seikit takut.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai,"

1….

2….

3…..

Sumpit itu berputar dan mengarah ke arah Luhan

" Truth or Dare, Hannie?"

" Dare.."

" baik hanniee, cium sehun saat ini juga " Seru Baekhyun menyerukan

" Mwooo? Baiklah" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan namjachingunya,Sehun

CHUUU~

" Kyunggie, aku ingin minum bisa kau ambilkan gelas dan air di dapur?" Jongin memohon kepada Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyes nya

" Baiklah tunggu sebentar Jonginie" Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur

Ia melihat sebuah botol air mineral dan segera menuangkan air tersebut ke gelas yang berada di dekat rak gelas gelas.

"Ini Jonginiee ~~ minumlah pelan pelan nanti kau tersedak" Jongin menerima gelas dan dengan cepatnya meminum air dalam gelas tersebut

" Kyunggie, kau yakin ini hanya air biasa, kenapa rasanya sedikit manis ya? Atau jangan jangan karena kau yang mengambil jadi air ini lebih manis ?" Jongin mencoba menggoda Kyungsoo dan akhirnya membuat wajah kyungsoo kembali memerah

" Hyaaa~ sudahlah.. aku malu"

Permainan dilanjutkan..

1…

2…

3….

Sumpit kembali berputar dan mengarah kepada Jongin

" Truth or Dare, Jonginie" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada jongin

" Jonginiee…" taka da jawaban dari Jongin

Namun tiba tiba tangan jongin menyentuh tangan kiri Kyungsoo untuk berdiri

" aku akan mengantar kyungsoo pulang, aku ingin berjalan jalan denganya. Anggap ini sebgai Dare untukku. " dengan segera jongin menarik tangan kyungsoo dengan sedikit kasar hingga tangan Kyungsoo sedikit memerah.

" kau ada apa jongin? Ini sakit jongin." Tangan kyungsoo semakin di genggam erat oleh Jongin

Jongin menuju mobil yang terparkir dibawaha apartemennya, mobil yang jarang ia gunakan untuk pergi kesekolah. Mobil tersebut hanya ia gunakan diluar kegiatan sekolah.

" aku ingin menikmati malam kota ini bersama denganmu Kyunggie" Jongin tersenyum dengan wajah yang jujur membuat kyungsoo sedikit takut.

" Jonginie, aku takut~~ tidak aapa apa sayang. Ada aku yang akan menemanimu " Jongin mengelus rambut kyungsoo dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Dilain sisi,

"Hyung, gawat….." Sehun tercekat ketika mendapati botol alcohol yang ia piindahkan ke botol air mineral sudah habis dan tidak ada sisa apapun.

" ada apa ? aku harus mengantar baekhyun pulang. Ada apa kau berteriak seperti itu? " Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan mendapati 2 botol kosong di antara tangan Sehun

" Hunniee, ada apa? Kenapa dengan botol minuman itu? "Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan aneh

" Chagiya, kita harus cepat mencari Kyungsoo, atau jika kita terlambat, maka kyungsoo akan dalam bahaya" Jelas sehun pada luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak mengerti oleh Luhan

" bukankah ia bersama dengan Jongin, kenapa bahaya? Apa jongin bertindak yng tidak tidak? " Luhan semakin penasaran

" lebih dari kata yang tidak tidak Chagiya…"

"MWOO?" Luhan dan Baekhyun sama sama terkejut akan kondisi sahabat mungil bermata bulat itu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, jonginie.. aku takut" Kyungsoo mulai terisak karena Jongin menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda dari seperti yang ia kenal sebelumnya.

* * *

Jongin semakin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam sebuah gedung, Kyungsoo sangat meyakini bahwa ia berada didalam sebuah

Hotel.

Kyungsoo POV

Kenapa jongin membawaku kesini, bukankah ia berkata bahwa ia ingin mengajaku untuk berjalan jalan namun kenapa harus ketempat ini, Jongin semakin menarikku, aku semakin yakin jika tanganku saat ini sudah memerah dan hampir membiru, Tangan Jongin terlalu kuat menekan pergelangan tanganku

" Selamat malam tuan Jongin, ada yang anda butuhkan tuan?" Seseorang memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan tuan, aku mencoba memegang tanganku yang semakin di tekan oleh Jongin. Perih.

" Aku ingin kamarku malam ini, aku ingin tidur disini malam ini , dan jangan katakan pada appa dan eomma, jika aku berada disini malam ini, mengerti?" Aku semakin takut mendengar Jongin membentak salah satu pegawai di Hotel ini. Aku melihat sekilas kesekelilingku, Hotel ini bernama Kai Hotel. Apa ini salah satu bagian dari perusahaan miliknya? Entahlah, aku tidak sempat berpikir , seketika tangan itu kembali menarik tanganku ini untuk segera masuk ke sebuah lift yang berada jauh di sudut tempat. Lift ini berbeda dari lift yang biasa aku lihat di hotel lainnya.

Aku meyadari ketika lift ini berhenti, ketika pintu itu terbuka, aku melihat sebuah ruangan mewah gaya klasik yang benar benar mewah sempat tercekat dengan ruangan itu, sampai akhirnya Jongin melepas tanganku, Aku merasakan kebas di tangaku. Perih dan nyeri di pergelangan tanganku saat ini, tidak ada apa apanya dengan tatapan Jongin padaku.

" aku menginginkanmu malam ini Kyungsoo, aku menginginkanmu sayang" Jongin kembali mendekat ke arahku yang menyudutkan ku arah sudut kamar ruangan itu.

" Jongin, apa yang ingin kkaau mmmppphhtt~~" Jongin menekah bibirku kasar, aku semakin takut apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Aku memejamkan mata dan berharap semua ini hanyalah sementara.

Jongin semakin menarikku dan menekan tengkuk ku semakin dalam dan penuh dengan tindakan kasar. Jongin benar benar seperti diluar kendalinya. Jongin seperti bukan dia yang aku kenal

 **Hingga peristiwa itu terjadi.**

Kyungsoo POV end

* * *

Keesokan paginya,

Seseorang datang menghampiri tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan membangunkannya perlahan. Kyungsoo sudah bangun namun ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh tubuhnya

" Kyungsoo Agashi , Kyungsoo Agashi ,, Apakah anda tidak apa apa? " seseorang pegawai yeoja bernama Minseok datang dengan wajah yang sedikit khawatir

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk duduk dari tidurnya, namun ia merasakan hal yang sedikit aneh pada tubuhnya

" Dimana Jongin, Minseok ssi? " Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat akibat menangis dari semalam

" Maafkan saya, Tuan Jongin hanya menitipkan pesan dan sebuah surat untuk anda . sebaiknya Anda harus segera pulang kerumah, Tuan Jongin akan memberi kabar nanti kepada anda, Kami sudah menyiapkan kendaraan untuk mengantarkan anda pulang Kyungsoo Agashi."Minseok membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur,serta mengantarnya ke mobil yang sudah menunggunya di Lobbi

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Jongin, kau semakin membuatku khawatir padamu_ batin Kyungsoo

Mobil yang membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke rumahnya menerobos jalanan Korea dengan sangat cepat. Sekilas ia mengingat ada sebuah surat yang diberikan oleh Minseok, tadi sebelum ia meninggalkan hotel milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka surat tersebut, dan membacanya setiap kata demi kata.

To : Do Kyungsoo

 ** _Kyungsoo-ssi,terima kasih atas apa yang sudah kau berikan malam itu, aku benar benar menikmatinya, kau sungguh harus pergi dari hidupmu. Aku akan hidup bersama dengan seorang wanita yang aku cintai, tepatnya bukanlah dirimu. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padamu. Sekali lagi terima kasih Kyungsoo-ssi. Semoga kau bisa hidup bahagia di masa depan. KIM JONGIN_**

" Kim Jongin…. Aku Kecewa Padamu" Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam sejadi jadinya hingga dadanya terasa sesak. Ia sungguh merutuki dirinya yang merasa bodoh akan janji Jongin padanya. Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya yang semakin terasa perih dan nyeri akan rasa sakit yang ia alami saat ia mengingat peristiwa mengerikan itu.

Sentuhan Jongin,

Rayuan Jongin,

Semuanya berputar dikepala Kyungsoo scara terus menenerus, ia memejamkan mata dan mulai terasa lelah

" Aku menyesal telah mengenal seseorang sepertimu, KIM JONGIN-ssi"

Rumah Yoeja

"Kyungsoo~ya, apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa kau begitu pucat, dimana Jongin, Kenapa ia tidak mengantarkan mu kesini? " Tanya Luhan bertubi tubi.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataan mereka.

" Aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol Oppa, sebaiknya istirahatlah di kamarmu" Baekhyun mencoba mengambil handphone dan menghubungi Chanyeol melalui handphone

" Chanyeol oppa, Kyungsoo sudah pulang, namun aku tidak melihat Jongin mengantarnya. Bisakah kalian bertiga datang kemari?Jelaskan pada kami sebenarnya oppa !" Ucap baekhyun yang semakin khawatir

" Baiklah aku akan mencoba mengajak mereka, Saranghae Baekkie~ya " Chanyeol mematikan telepon dari ujung sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol datang hanya dengan Sehun sedangkan Jongin tidak ada.

" Kyungsoo-ya, kau tidak apa apa? Apa Jongin bertindak di luar kendali? Chanyeol mulai bertanya dengan ragu ragu pada kyungsoo

Orang yang dari tadi menjadi pusat pertanyaan orang disekitarnya semakin diam dengan pandangan kosong yang jelas jelas membuat mereka khawatir

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kurang lebih seperti itulah pemikiran mereka saat ini.

" Mianhae Kyungsoo, kami lupa memberitahukan mu sesuatu. Aku berjanji akan mencari Jongin . Mianhae Kyungsoo-ya " Jelas Chanyeol meyakinkan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo memberikan surat yang i abaca sebelumnya kepada Baekhyun, dan membiarkan mereka membacanya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol mulai mengepalkan jarinya tanda emosi. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya menutup mulutnya tanda tak percaya. Begitu cepatnya waktu berjalan di sekitar mereka, Kemarin Jongin masih bersikap manis kepada kyungsoo, namun saat ini, benar benar seperti langit dan bumi. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang putih pucat.

Sejak saat itu juga , Sehun dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghubungi Jongin, namun tidak pernah ada secercah cahaya di hadapan mereka semua. Seakan Jongin telah lenyap dari hidup mereka. Tak ada kabar lagi tentang seorang Kim Jongin.

* * *

2 bulan lagi adalah waktu perkuliahan dimulai, namun kuliah harus menjadi mimpi bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo, karena ia dinyatakan positif hamil oleh dokter karena kejadian waktu itu. Ia ingin menagih janjinya pada Jongin, namun seakan dunia tidak berpihak padanya untuk menemukan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk meminta bantuan kepada orang tuanya untuk kehamilannya itu, namun apa daya, Kyungsoo justru dinggap sebagai anak yang kurang ajar, karena hamil ketika baru lulus sangat mengingat bagaimana ia diusir oleh orang tuanya kala itu

" eomma tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bergaul dengan sampai sejauh itu Kyungsoo" Nyonya Do mulai geram melihat Kyungsoo yang terus mengelus perutnya

"Eomma kecewa padamu kyungsoo, dan satu lagi, jangan pernah sekalipun kau memanggilku dengan sebutan eomma, aku tidak sudi memiliki anak yang mudah tergoda oleh laki laki, kau sudah seperti seorang wanita murahan Kyungsoo, pergi kau pergi dari rumaku!" Kyungsoo mendekat dan menyentuh kaki eomma untuk memohon maaf, namun ia dapat justru tendangan dari kaki eommanya yang membuat ia semakin terjengkal ke belakangnya.

Lambat laun, setelah itu, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dan berjuang untuk anak yang ada di dalam rahimnya. Ia harus bisa kuat dan membesarkan anak di dalam perutnya ini, meskipun Jongin, dan orang tuanya tidak ada di sekitarnya. Ia merasa beruntung karena memiliki Luhan dan Baekhyun, karena hanya mereka yang bisa membantunya ketika mengalami kesulitan.

Flashback End

Taeoh semakin penasaran dengan sosok Kim Jongin setelah ia merusak eommanya.

TBC

ayoo reviewnya ya :)

Chankaihu2811


	4. Chapter 4

tanpa basa basi, langsung baca aja di selanjutnya ya :)

* * *

Promis to you,dad

* * *

Taeoh semakin penasaran dengan sosok Kim Jongin setelah ia merusak eommanya.

"Sekarang jagoan eomma sudah berumur 11 tahun, dan sampai detik ini eomma belum tau dimana appa, Taeoh`ya" Kyungsoo menapis air matanya yang kesekian kalinya itu jatuh

" Eomma merasa appa sudah meninggalkan kita Taeoh, Saat ini eomma sudah berubah untuk Jagoan eomma ini. " Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum untuk anak semata wayangnya.

" Aku berjanji eomma, aku akan melidungi eomma, seperti eomma melindungiku waktu itu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun melukai eomma. Aku berjanji eomma, aku tidak akan membuat eomma sedih. Saranghae eomma " Taeoh memeluk Kyungsoo erat kemudian Taeoh membantu menghilangkan bekas air mata

Pada hari selanjutnya, Kyungsoo mulai bekerja di butik hasil karya Baekhyun. Namun ketika di rumah Taeoh menikmati TV dan makanannya yang sudah Kyungsoo siapkan sebelum ia berangkat kerja, sampai suara bel menganggu acara TV

" iya sebentar,, ahh Kris Ahjussi, ada apa datang kemari. Ayo masuk dan temani Taeoh menonton TV" ajak Taeoh pada sosok Kris yang tidak lain adalah tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang tinggal seorang diri.

" Dimana eomma mu Taeoh? Kris bertanya pada Taeoh yang kembali mengunyah makanan dan meyaksikan film yang sedang diputar.

" Eomma, sedang bekerja,ada apa? Makanan ada di lemari Kris Ahjussi"

" Taeoh tau saja hehe, bolehkah aku meminta 2 bungkus ramyun untukku? " Kris menunjukan jarinya berbentuk dua dan bertindak imut pada Taeoh.

" Boleh saja, tetapi ada syaratnya!" Taeoh mulai membuat penawaran pada Kris Ahjusi, anak umur 11 tahun membuat kesepakatan? Ckckck dunia memang gila pikirnya

" Baiklah, apa itu ? " Kris mantap menjawab dan dibalas dengan tangan Taeoh yang menggandeng Tangan Kris.

" Ayo kita pergi Ahjussi" Taeoh bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Kris keluar dari rumahnya.

Diperjalanan Kris masih tidak mengerti akan dibawa kemana oleh Taeoh, Ia semakin menarik tangan Kris keras dan menekan jari jarinya hingga memerah. Tak lama kemudian, Kris berhenti di sebuah Hotel bertuliskan KAI HOTEL, dan Taeoh mengajak Kris masuk kedalam.

" Kris Ahjussi, tanyakan pada Nuna disana, bilang padanya bahwa Ahjussi ingin bertemu dengan Kim Jongin" Taeoh bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kris

" Siapa dia? Kenapa aku harus bertanya padanya? " Kris mencoba berdebat dengan anak di sebelahnya

" Sudahlah, nanti aku bantu berbicara, aku benar benar membutuhkan bantuanmu Ahjussi." Taeoh memohon dan mendorong tubuh Kris untuk mendekat ke meja resepsionis

" Hmmh Anyyeong Haseyo" Kris mendekati meja receptionist dan bertanya kepada wanita yang berada disana

" Ne, selamat siang tuan, perkenalkan nama saya Tao, ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan? Anda ingin menginap berapa lama disini? " Tao, wanita resepsionis itu menanyakan maksud kedatangan Kris dan Taeoh kesini

" Ah saya bukan untuk menginap disini nona, saya hanya ingin bertanya tentang seseorang. Apakah ada yang bekerja di hotel ini atas nama Kim Jongin?" Kris bertanya pada Tao dengan arahan dari Taeoh di belakangnya.

" Tuan Kim Jongin? Dia adalah pemilik hotel ini tuan, ada apa mencari informasi tentang Tuan Jongin?" Tao bertanya kepada Kris namun dengan nada yang berbeda bukan lagi sebagai tamu dan pegawai, namun lebih kepada sekretaris perusahaan.

" Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya? Saya hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, apakah saat ini dia berada di Hotel ini? " Kris kembali meyakinkan Tao untuk menanyakan keberadaan Jongin.

" Sebelumnya minta maaf tuan, namun Tuan Jongin tidak pernah berada disini, Beliau hanya ada ketika beberapa waktu saja, dan saya tidak bisa memberikan informasi dimana keberadaan Tuan Jongin sekarang " Tao kembali tersenyum serasa memohon maaf pada Kris dengan tangan memohon maaf.

Taeoh dan Kris berbicara dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa, mereka sepakat untuk kembali pulang ke rumah, namun tiba tiba Tao kembali memanggil mereka di luar meja reepsionis

" Maaf tuan, saya bisa sedikit membantu anda, saya membantu ini atas nama pribadi saya, ini ada beberapa perusahaan atas nama tuan Kim Jongin" Tao menundukan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah Kris.

 _Senyumnya manis sekali batin Kris_

Ketika Kris tengah memandang punggung Tao yang menjauh ke arahnya, Taeoh segera mengambil kertas yang berada di tangan Kris dan melihat apa yang ada dalam kertas tersebut

\- KAI Mansion

\- KM Persero

\- KJI Technology Centre

Ini beberapa perusahaan milik Jongin, Taeoh kembali berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok KIM JONGIN itu tanpa di ketahui oleh eommanya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengajak Chanyeol Ahjussi dan Sehun Ahjussi untuk datang ke perusahaan tersebut.

Ketika sampai di rumah

Kyungsoo sudah tiba di rumah, dan mulai menanyakan Taeoh yang tidak ada di rumahnya, hingga kunci password rumah berbunyi.

" Eomma, sudah pulang? " Taeoh yang sedikit terkejut mencoba menenangkan wajahnya kembali.

" kamu dari mana sayang, sudah makan?" Kyungsoo menyentuh rambut Taeoh dan memeluknya sebentar.

" hmmmh, aku sudah makan eomma,dan aku hanya berjalan jalan bersama Kris Ahjussi, bagaimana pekerjaan eomma hari ini?" Taeoh duduk di Sofa dan mulai menyalakan TV untuk mncari acara seru yang biasa ia lihat bersama eommanya.

" Hmmh hari ini cukup menyenangkan, ada beberapa pasangan yang mencoba gaun pernikahan milik baekhyun ahjumma, sungguh menyenangkan melihat mereka mencoba gaun mereka" Kyungsoo duduk tepat di samping anaknya dan tersenyum padanya

" Eomma, bolehkah malam ini aku bermain di rumah Chanhyun?" Tanya Taeoh melihat eommanya ragu ragu

" Kenapa malam malam? Apa besok tidak bertemu disekolah? Kasian Baekhyun ahjumma dan Chanyeol Ahjussi kalau kamu bermain dengan Chanhyun malam malam." Kyungsoo berbicara lembut pada Taeoh sambil mengelus pipi anaknya.

" Ayolah eomma, sebentar saja, bukankah rumah Chanhyun hanya berbeda beberapa lantai dari sini. Sebentar saja ya?" Taeoh kembali mengeluarkan aegyo nya yang mematikan

" Baiklah, sebelum jam 9 malam kau sudah harus kembali kerumah, okay jagoan? " Kyungsoo menaikkan lima jarinya tanda setuju dan juga melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya untuk berjanji.

Taeoh kemudian mengangguk dan membalas High Five eommanya dan ikut melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking eommanya.

07.10 malam waktu KST

Taeoh menekan tombol bel sebuah rumah yang bernomor 461, Rumah keluarga Chanyeol, tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu.

" eohh, Taeoh ada apa datang kemari? Ingin bertemu Chanhyun?" Baekhyun mengajak Taeoh untuk masuk kedalam rumanyanya dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar

"Hmmh, Baekhyun jumma, apa Chanyeol Ajussi ada? Aku bukan ingin bertemu Chanhyun, tetapi aku ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol Ahjussi, apakah boleh?" Taeoh sedikit mendekat kea rah Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang berada di dapur memanaskan makanannya.

Baekhyun sudah menganggap Taeoh sebagai anaknya, karena Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya jadi secara otomatis Baekhyun dapat mengatakan bahwa Taeoh ini adalah anaknya.

"Chanyeol Ahjussi baru saja tiba dari kantor, dan mungkin sedang mandi di kamar. Tunggu sebentar ne? Ahjumma akan memanggilkannya untuk Taeoh, Chanhyun~a temani Taeoh bermain sayang. " Baekhyun melepas apronnya dan memanggil anak tercintanya untuk menemani Taeoh di ruang tengah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar bersama dengan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Annyeong Kim Taeoh, ada apa kesini? Kenapa ingin berbicara dengan Ahjussi, Hmmh? " Chanyeol duduk tepat di hadapan Taeoh dan ditemani oleh Baekhyun di sampingnya.

Taeoh mulai gugup untuk menjelaskan maksud tujuannya, pada awalnya ia ragu untuk melakukannya. Namun ia sangat ingin memeluk atau sekedar melihat sosok appa mulai menatap manik mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun satu persatu, hingga kata pertama muncul dari mulut Taeoh

"Hmhh Chanyeol Ahjussi, bolehkah Taeoh meminta tolong satu hal pada Ahjussi?" Taeoh sedikit gugup mengatakan maksud tujuannya sampai ujung bajunya menjadi korban tangannya yang terlalu gemetar

"Apa itu? Ahjussi akan mencobanya terlebih dahulu" Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan Taeoh untuk menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya

" Ahjussi, aku ingin ketemu appa. Bisakah Ahjussi menemaniku bertemu dengan appa? Eomma sudah menceritakan semuanya Ahjussi" Taeoh to the point mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Kim Jongin

Baekhyun yang ikut mendengar merasa terkejut, menurutnya anak 11 tahun didepannya ini ternyata bukan anak yang biasa, Baekhyun merasa bahwa Taeoh pasti merindukan sosok appa di rumahnya. Taeoh ini anak Do Kyungsoo sahabatnya yang tidak lain adalah orang yang pintar dan berusaha bertahan sampai saat ini demi orang yang paling mereka sayang.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan meyakinkan suaminya bahwa ia harus membantu Taeoh

"tapi Taeoh, Chanyeol Ahjussi dan Baekhyun Ahjumma, sampai saat ini tidak tau dimana appamu, tetapi Ahjussi akan mencoba mencari dari teman teman kantor Ahjussi okay?" Chanyeol mencoba memberikan saran, namun Taeoh memejamkan matanya.

" ahjussi, tadi siang, aku bersama Kris Ahjussi datang ke Hotel milik Appa, ini ada beberapa kantor milik Appa, maukah Ahjussi menemaniku kesana setelah pulang sekolah besok sore? Aku mohon Ahjussi, " Taeoh menunjukan wajah memohonnya.

Oh my God Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihatnya sama perisis ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang memohon dan meminta sesuatu kepada mereka,

" Sepertinya aku mengenal beberapa perusahaan ini, Baekkie." Chanyeol sedikit berbisik pada istrinya yang melihat beberapa nama perusahan di sebuah kertas yang diberikan oleh Taeoh

"Yeobo, aku juga merindukan si Jongin itu, bantu Taeoh menemukan Kim Jongin itu ya? Jika aku menemukannya saat ini, aku benar benar ingin menghukumnya bahkan jika kau mengiziinkannya aku ingin membunuhnya sekalian pada saat itu juga " Baekhyun menunjukan wajah kesalnya dihadapan Taeoh dan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, besok ahjussi akan menjemput Taeoh disekolah, setelah itu kita akan mencoba datang ke kantor Appamu, Sebaiknya sekarang Taeoh pulang. Eomma pasti sedang kesepian di rumah." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Taeoh untuk sekedar memberikan semangat padanya.

"Ne Ahjussi Kamshahamnida, tapi Ahjussi bisakah eomma tidak tau masalah ini, aku hanya ingin melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan eomma?" Chanyeol mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Baekhyun Ahjumma aku permisi dulu, Annyeonghi Gaseyo" Taeoh pegi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Park dan segera kembali ke rumahnya.

Setelah Taeoh meninggalkan rumahnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit berbicara di ruangan tengah rumahnya.

" Akhirnya kita bisa menemukan si brengsek itu, yeobo!" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tangan yang sedikit mengepal tanda emosi yang sudah mulai naik

" Taeoh benar benar anak yang luar biasa, aku yakin jika ia bisa bertemu dengan Jongin, pasti aka nada kejutan yang akan Jongin dapatkan nanti" Ucap Baekhyun manja dan mendudukan pantatnya di samping Chanyeol

"Yeobo, aku juga ingin kejutan. Bolehkah malam ini , aku meminta… hmmmh.. ittu?" baekhyun terkejut dengan sikap chanyeol yang tiba tiba menjadi manja kepadanya. Baekhyun seketika tersenyum dan bangkit, tangannya ia kaitkan pada jemari tangan chanyeol dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Yuuuhhhhuuuuu,, "

Chanyeol sudah berada di depan sekolah Taeoh untuk menjemput Chanhyun dan Taeoh bersamaan. Untung saja Chanhyun saat ini sedang ada les music, jadi Chanyeol hanya mengantar Chanhyun dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk membantu Taeoh.

" Taeoh~ya, Kita ke kantor yang pertama dan kedua ya,yaitu KAI MANSION dan KM Persero. Ahjussi pernah melakukan rapat meeting disana. Ahjussi baru tau jika itu kantor Appamu"

KAI MANSION. Kantor pertama yang mereka kunjungi. Banyak orang yang lalu lalang disini, semua orang terlihat sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing. Chanyeol dan Taeoh mendekat ke meja informasi untuk menanyakan informasi tentang keberadaan KIM JONGIN.

" Selamat siang, apa saya bisa bertemu dengan PresDir KIM?" Pegawai tersebut mengerti dan segera menanyakan Sesutu via telepon di hadapannya. Chanyeol sedikit memperhatikan orng orang disekitarnya, siapa tau ada yang ia kenal dan bisa membantunya.

"Mohon maaf tuan, sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, PresDir KIM meninggalkan kantor ini, baru saja sekretarisnya mengatakan informasi tersebut."

"Apakah anda tau, PresDir KIM akan pergi kemana?"

"Mohon maaf Tuan, saya tidak mengetahui selain informasi tersebut." Chanyeol segera pergi setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pegawai tersebut.

Taeoh yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan semakin memperlihatkan raut wajah sedihnya, ia sangat ingin bertemu appanya, namun kenapa harus sesulit ini rasanya.

Chanyeol dan Taeoh kembali menerobos jalanan untuk datang ke kantor selanjutnya KM Persero.

KM Persero, Kantor kedua yang mereka kunjungi, hari sudah semakin sore, dan mereka berharap untuk segera menemukan informasi Kim Jongin, atau tidak sekedar kontak nomor yang bisa mereka hubungi.

"Selamat Sore, Apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan PresDir KIM saat ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah penuh harap dan sesekali melempar senyum pada Taeoh untuk memberi semangat.

" Tolong tunggu sebentar tuan, saya akan bertanya kepada sekretarisnya …" Taeoh melihat seseorang dari pandangannya yang cukup jauh, ia merasa nyaman ketika melihat orang itu. Namun tatapan orang itu sangat dingin dan tajam pada Taeoh.

Appa? Taeoh sedikit bergumam, apakah orang itu adalah Kim Jongin, orang yang selama ini ia cari.

TBC

aku butuh masukan nih buat FF pertamaku hehe

Chankaihun2811


	5. Chapter 5

Promise to you, dad

* * *

Appa? Taeoh sedikit bergumam, apakah orang itu adalah Kim Jongin, orang yang selama ini ia cari.

Pegawai di ruang informasi memberikan arahan pada Chanyeol untuk segera naik ke lantai 8 dan akan menemukan meja sekretarisnya disana, setelah itu ia menunggu apakah saat ini bisa atau tidak Kim Jongin di temukan.

"Baiklah terimakasih" ucap Chanyeol pamit.

Lantai 8 KM Persero

" Tuan Chanyeol, bagaimana anda bisa berada di sini?" Choi Minji, yang ternyata adalah Sekretaris Jongin yang mengenal Chanyeol ketika ia mengadakan rapat kerja dikantor ini.

" oh Minji ssi, apakah PresDir Kim ada disini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada meja Minji

"Sebentar tuan Chanyeol, saya akan mengecek jadwal PresDir, silahkan anda tunggu di kursi itu" Minji menunjukan sebuah kursi sofa empuk di sudut ruangan. Kantor ini sangat nyaman menurut Chanyeol, minimalis namun desainnya sungguh Klasik dan mewah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Minji memanggil Chanyeol

" Maaf tuan Chanyeol, untuk beberapa hari kedepan PresDir akan ada meeting bersama klien di daerah Busan, dan saya tidak yakin akan ada waktu kosong selama 1 minggu kedepan.." jelas minji dengan senyuman ringan

Chanyeol sejenak berpikir, akhirnya Taeoh membisikan sesuatu padanya dan Chanyeol mengerti dengan sebuah anggukan tanda sepakat.

"Minji-ssi, bolehkah aku meminta kontak pribadi PresDir? Jika PresDir Bertanya katakana saja,Aku Park Chanyeol Sahabatnya ketika SMA." Chanyeol memberikan penawaran, Minji mulai menulis beberapa angka di sebuah kertas, dan akhirnya mereka mendapatkan nomor pribadi Kim Jongin.

Taeoh tampak bahagia dengan usahanya pada hari ini,karena ia merasa semakin dekat dengan appa.

* * *

Berhari hari telah terlewati, hingga akhirnya ujian kenaikan tingkat Taeoh telah selesai dilaksanakan, Liburan sudah menunggu Taeoh didepannya. Namun tidak seperti anak anak lainnya yang memiliki rencana untuk pergi berjalan jalan. Taeoh justru semakin penasaran dengan tujuannya selama ini. Saat ini, ia sedang berada dirumah seorang diri, dan memegang sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan nomor telepon seseorang. Ia tampak berpikir bagaimana caranya menghubungi nomor telepon tersebut.

Ting Tong Ting Tong.

Seseorang menekan tombol rumah, Taeoh tampak tidak terkejut dengan siapa yang berkunjung ke rumah nya saat ini,

" Kris ahjussi, ada apalagi datang kemari? " Taeoh membuka pintu dengan wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi apapun, kemudian melenggang masuk kedalam meninggalkan Kris didepan pintu seorang diri

" Ya Taeoh`ya, aku ingin meminta ramyun lagi, apakah masih ada?" Kris berbicara to the point dengan maksud kedatangannya ke rumah Taeoh

" Ada tuh di lemari, tapi lagi lagi aku juga meminta syarat padamu ahjussi." Kris mendapatkan tatapan manis dan lucu dari Taeoh, benar benar mirip Kyungsoo ketika sedang ingin sesuatu.

"okay baiklah , apalagi kali ini? ayo katakan Kim Taeoh.." Kris mendekat kearah Taeoh dan menatapnya penasaran

" aku tau ahjussi bekerja di sebuah perusahaan teknologi, apakah ahjussi memiliki handphone yang tidak terpakai? Aku ingin meminjamnya untuk beberapa hari ini."

Kris sempat berpikir sejenak,

 _Untuk apa Taeoh meminjam handphone padaku_ Batiin Kris

" Aku tau Ahjussi sedang memiliki handphone terbaru, dan bukankah foto wallpaper mu itu adalah yeoja yang beberapa hari lalu kita temui di KAI HOTEL, ayolah Ahjussi" Taeoh kembali memohon dan menunjukan wajah lucu dan imutnya pada kris

" yaa, kau melihat layar handphoneku? Di rumah ada handpone lamaku, kau bisa memakainya Taeoh-ya, tapi belum ada kartu teleponnya, mungkin di minimarket depan rumah ada!. Kau boleh meminjamnya"

Taeoh meloncat kegirangan merangkul tubuh Kris. Hal itu dirasakan kris yang menatap wajah Taeoh sangat ceria dan bahagia bukan main.

Kris sudah mendapatkan ramyunnya 6 bungkus sekaligus, karena Taeoh sudah mendapatkan handphone yang dipinjamkan oleh Kris. Sebenarnya Kris memberikan handphonenya itu pada Taeoh, namun justru menganggapnya ini adalah barang pinjaman dari Kris ahjussi.

Pada malam harinya, Kyungsoo pulang dan membawa beberapa makanan untuk dimakan bersama jagoannya di rumah

" Taeoh-ya, eomma pulang, ayo kita makan sayang" Kyungsoo meletakkan beberapa makanan dan mendudukan drinya di kursi makan. Setelah itu Teoh datang dengan wajah senang dan bahagia

Kyungsoo yang melihat anaknya tersenyum senang, semakin bertanya Tanya. "Wah jagoan eomma sepertinya sedang bahagia, ada apa hari ini? Apa kau menemukan yeoja baru?" Kyungsoo menuangkan beberapa sendok nasi di mangkuk Taeoh

" Anio eomma, hanya saja, aku sayang dengan eomma dan terima kasih eomma untuk makanannya. Aku cinta eomma" Kyungsoo memandang Taeoh dengan wajah sedikit menahan tangis.

" memangnya ada apa hmm? Kenapa tiba tiba bilang seperti itu? Ayo katakan pada eomma" Kyungsoo semakin penasaran pada anaknya itu.

" Eomma, Kris Ahjussi meminjamkan aku sebuah handphone. Aku boleh menggunakannya kan?" Taeoh menunjukan handphone yang baru ia dapat dari Ahjussi.

" Benarkah? Boleh sayang. Tapi jangan sampai rusak, ne?" Kyungsoo kembali mengunyah makananya sambil tersenyum pada anaknya.

Taeoh hanya senyum dan semakin menikmati ayam goreng yang telah dibawakan oleh eommanya. Kyungsoo semakin menatap bangga pada anaknya. Ia merasa sudah cukup melihat Taeoh tersenyum saat ini, melihatnya menjadi anak yang sukses di masa depan adalah tujuan Kyungsoo kedepannya.

Kyungsoo sempat terpikir untuk mengajak Taeoh berjalan jalan ke tempat wisata. Saat ini Taeoh sedang liburan sekolah, anak mana yang tak ingin merasakan liburan dengan berkunjung ke taman bermain dengan eommanya

"Taeoh`ya, apa kau ingin kita pergi ke taman bermain? Sekarang kan sedang libur sekolah, apa Jagoan eomma tidak ingin berkunjung ke suatu tempat?" Kyunsoo menatap Taeoh yang sedang berpikir dan sekaligus menunyah makanannya.

" Bukankah eomma sedang sibuk bekerja? Aku tidak apa apa eomma. Aku senang bermain bersama Kris Ahjussi disini. Aku tidak merasa bosan, tenang saja hanya 3 minggu, dan aku sudah memilih untuk menghabiskannya dirumah." Taeoh kembali mengunyah makanannya yang sudah pada suapan terakhir.

"HmmH Benarkah? Gomawo sayang.. eomma janji, setiap malam akan membawa sesuatu untuk Taeoh, okay?" Taeoh menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap eommanya dan mulai meraikan meja makan dan meletakkannya di tempat pencucuian piring.

 _Tunggu eomma, aku berjanji akan membawa appa pulang ke rumah kita dan tinggal brsama kita_ batin Taeoh

Di kamar Taeoh, mulai memikirkan, apakah ini saatnya untuk mendengar suara appanya, suara yang ia rindukan selama ini.

Ia mencoba menekan tombol handphone sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera di kertas itu, Ia mendekatkan handphone itu ketelinganya dan nada sambung mulai terdengar. Hingga sebuah suara mulai menyambutnya

"Yeobseyo…"

"….." Taeoh masih diam menenangkan denyut jantungnya yang berpacu cepat

"Yeobseyo, nugushimnikka?" seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicara semakin bertanya Tanya

" Kim Jongin-ssi?" Taeoh mulai bertanya meyakinkan dirinya

"Ne, Kim Jongin imnida, Nugushimnikka?" Jantung Taeoh semakin berpacu cepat.

 _Appa…_ Bati Taeoh

"Yeobseyo, maaf sedang sibuk saat ini. Jika anda tidak memiliki kepentingan, saya akan mematikan telepon anda" Jongin sedikit meningkatkan nada suaranya untuk memperjelas maksudnya.

"…hhm… Jo neun Kim Taeoh Imnida, saya sangat ingin bertemu anda. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya bicarakan. Ini cukup serius, PresDir KIM"

"Baiklah, besok datanglah ke kantor KJI Technology Centre. Temui saya jam 11 siang esok malam." Jongin mematikan teleponnya sepihak

Taeoh kembali menyentuh jantungnya yang mulai berpacu cepat. Ia akan bertemu appanya esok hari pada pukul 11 siang. Apakah ini mimpi? Taeoh mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu appanya esok hari.

 _Tunggu aku, appa. Akan ada sesuatu hal yang sangat special untukmu…_

Seorang Presiden Direktur sedang mengurus beberapa dokumen di mejanya dengan wajah yang cukup serius, hingga seseorang mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

" Maaf PresDir, ada seorang anak yang ingin bertemu , apakah saya boleh mengizinkannya masuk?" Choi Minji meminta izin pada Presiden Direktur yang sedang duduk menatapnya tajam, Kim Jongin

" Siapa dia? Saya ada janji dengan seseorang bernama Kim Taeoh saat ini, apakah dia orangnya?" Jongin melihat jam tangan pada lengan kirinya dan kembali menatap Minji

" Iyaa benar PresDir Kim, apakah anda mengizinkan?" Jongin mengangguk tanda memberi izin

Minji kembali menutup pintu dan tak lama kemudian Taeoh muncul dari balik pintu dan masuk mendekat ke ruangan Jongin

Taeoh POV

Aku berdiri tepat di pintu ruangan appa. Perasaanku semakin bertambah tidak karuan. Dalam beberapa detik, aku akan melihat sosok appaku. Ya Tuhan. Kuatkan aku untuk melihat appa.

Aku menyentuh knop pintu tersebut, dan aku melihat seseorang sedang berkutat pada dokumen di mejanya, sesaat iya melirik ke arahku.

APPA MELIHATKU!

Aku terkejut bukan main, jadi dia Kim Jongin, appa … aku merindukan mu. Aku ingin sekali memeluk tubuh itu dan berkata bahwa aku merindukannya.

"Hai nak? Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Appa melihat kearahku sekilas dan kembali menatap dokumen di depannya

"Apakah benar anda Kim Jongin? " Jantungku berlari sangat cepat, sungguh aku merasa ingin berteriak, bahwa aku sedang berbicara dengan appaku, Appa kandungku!

" kau bisa melihat papan nama ini kan nak? Iya saya Kim Jongin, jika kau tidak memiliki maksud apa apa, silahkan meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku benar benar sedang sibuk nak. Dimana eommamu? Kau datang sendiri?" Appa tidak menatapku, dan hanya berfokus pada kertas kertas di hadapannya.

Appa lihatlah kearahku appa.

Aku ingin meihatmu

"Appa…" Seketika kata kata itu keluar dari mulutku, aku sungguh tidak tahan menahan perasaan tertekan di dalam tubuhku.

Aku melihat appa terdiam dan menatap ku penuh selidik, aku melihat bahwa itu adalah tatapan yang kemarin aku lihat bersama Chanyeol Ahjussi. Sungguh menakutkan tatapan itu.

" apa kau bilang? Coba sebutkan lagi!" appa bertanya kembali padaku dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Appa, apa aku melakukan kesalahan

" Appaaa~~" aku berlari meninggalkan ruangan Appa dan mencoba mencari udara segar di luar kantor. Sungguh kenapa aku merasa tertekan seperti ini.

Seharusnya aku bangga bertemu dengan appa hari ini. Tetapi kenapa perasaanku mengatakan sebaliknya, jantungku semakin berpacu cepat.

 _Appa…_ batin Taeoh

Taeoh POV end

Jongin POV

"Apa kau bilang? Coba sebutkan lagi!"

aku menajamkan pendengaranku, dia memanggilku Appa? Hah lucu sekali, siang hari ini. Seorang anak kecil ingusan, datang ke kantorku dan mengatakan aku appanya. Sekilas aku melihat wajahnya, aku seperti mengenal seseorang, tapi siapa ya? Ah mungkin hanya pernah melihat. Hahah benar benar lucu sekali anak itu.

"Minji ssi, aku ingin makan siang di daerah Namsan. Sekalian jadwalkan aku untuk bertemu dengan Klienku siang hari ini" Aku kembali merapikan beberapa dokumen di mejaku dan aku mencoba bangkit untuk pergi mengisi perut ku..

Jongin POV end

Author POV

Taeoh kembali kerumahnya, Kyungsoo yang datang lebih cepat melihat Taeoh yang berlari menuju kamarnya dengan wajah memerah. Naluri ibu mulai keluar dari wajah Kyungsoo. Ia mendekati kamar Taeoh dan mencoba mengetuknya. Setelah menerima izin dari Taeoh, Kyungsoo masuk dan duduk di sisi ranjang Taeoh

"anak eomma kenapa, eung?"Kyungsoo mengelus surai hitam Taeoh dan tersenyum menenangkan

" aku tidak apa apa eomma. Hanya kelelahan saja seharian ini bermain di luar" Taeoh mencoba duduk mengahadap eommanya dan mencoba memeluk eommanya

"hey, tapi kenapa anak eomma manja sekali hari ini? Apa ada sesuatu?" tangan halus kyungsoo mengelus pipi taeoh dengan sangat lembut

" Aku hanya ingin memeluk eomma. Aku sayang dengan eomma, karena eomma adalah perempuan yang paling cantik dan hebat." Taeoh memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya senyum senyum dan bangun dari ranjang taeoh. Ia mengecup singkat pipi Taeoh dan berpamitan untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka, Taeoh mencoba untuk istirahat sebentar. Sekedar untuk menenangkan perasaannya karena bertemu Jongin siang ini.

Taeoh sempat berpikir,

 _Apakah appaku seseorang yang sangat cuek dan dingin? Kenapa appa bersikap seperti itu? Apakah dia masih mencintai eomma?_ Piker Taeoh berulang ulang kali

Taeoh sedikit ragu dengan tujuan awalnya, namun ketika mengingat senyuman di wajah eommnya. Ia kembali yakin, bahwa ia harus bisa membawa appanya kembali untuk pulang. Ia yakin itu.

08.10 malam waktu KST

Kyungsoo dan Taeoh sedang asik menonton TV di rumahnya, namun suara dering telepon Kyungsoo menganggu keseruan mereka

Luhannie's Calling

"Yeobseyo, Hanniee.. waeyo? " Kyungsoo mengangkat telponnya dan mengambil air minum di dapur

" aniyo Kyunggie-ya, besok apa kalian ada acara? Datang ya ke rumahku, aku mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan untuk kehamilanku yang kedua." Luhan, sahabat kyungsoo mengubungi dan mengajak Kyungsoo serta Taeoh untuk dtang ke rumahnya

" wuaahh jinjja?chukahae Hanniee yaaa.. aku senang mendengarnyaa, aku akan segera memiliki keponakan lagi dari mu. Baiklah kami akan datang Hannieee" Kyungsoo mematikan handphonenya dan mendekat kea rah Taeoh untuk memberikan air minum untuk TAeoh dan dirinya.

Kyungsoo duduk kembali di samping Taeoh dan menyentuh pipi anaknya yang menggemaskan

" Eomma, apa kau jatuh cinta padaku? Kenapa senang sekali menyentuh bagian wajahku?" Taeoh menatap eommanya penuh tawa lucu

" Iya jelas eomma jatuh cinta pada pesona jagoan eomma ini, Huuhh sungguh membuat eomma deg deg an jika duduk berdekatan dengan sosok Kim Taeoh" Taeoh kembali focus pada TV nya dan hanya memajukan bibirnya tanda malu.

"Besok Luhan ahjumma mengundang kita kerumahnya untuk makan makan, kau mau ikut Taeoh? Besok Chanhyun akan datang juga, jadi kalian bisa bermain bersama Sehan besok." Taeoh sekilas berpikir dan mengiyakan ucapan Kyungsoo. Mereka sepakat untuk datang kerumah Luhan esok hari.

Setelah itu, mereka masuk kedalam kamar mereka masing masing, dan mencoba tenggelam dalam bunga mimpi mereka

Kediaman Keluarga Oh Sehun

Kyungsoo sedang asik berbincang bincang dengan kedua sahabat mungilnya. Mereka membicarakan hal yang macam macam, mulai dari pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Keadaan kehamilan Luhan, hingga rencana baekhyun untuk menambah adik untuk chanhyun pun tak luput dari pembicaraan mereka.

Namun disisi lain, chanyeol mendekat kea rah Taeoh dan di ikuti oleh Sehun di belakangnya. Chanyeol mengajak sehun untuk berbicara dengan Taeoh terkait perkembangannya dengan Jongin. Sehun sudah tau bahwa Taeoh sedang mencari keberadaan Jongin, dari cerita Chanyeol. Sehunpun setuju untuk ikut membantu Taeoh menemukan appanya.

"Taeoh, bagaimana apa sudah bertemu dengan Appa? " Tanya chanyeol sedikit berbisik di dekat Taeoh.

Taeoh yang mendengar itu, berdiri dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk keluar dari rumah ke Balkon depan rumah Sehun,

"oo kenapa ada Sehun Ahjussi?" Taeoh yang merasa sehun mengikuti dibelakangnya sempat melirik chanyeol untuk memastikan tentang rahasianya

"Ahjussi udah tau, Taeoh-ya. Ahjussi juga akan membantu jika memang diperlukan" Sehun mengelus rambut Taeoh dan mencoba mendapatkan keyakinan dari Taeoh.

Taeoh mulai menarik napas dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin ketika ia bertemu dengan Jongin. Ia menceritakan secara detail, bagaimana jongin berbicara dengannya, bagaimana ia berkata dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, dan lain lain. Bahkan Taeoh mengaku bahwa ia sempat memanggilnya dengan sebutan ~appa~ namun Jongin justru bertanya dengan nada yang semakin tinggi.

Saat ini, Taeoh hampir menangis, namun tiba tiba tangan chanyeol memeluknya. Ia merindukan sosok appa yang merangkulnya seperti ini.

" Ahjussi juga berjanji akan membantu Taeoh membawa appa pulang, percaya pada ahjussi ya!" Chanyeol mencoba untuk menenangkan Taeoh dengan mengelus punggungnya. Mereka tidak mengetahui jika dibalik pintu balkon, Kyungsoo mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

 _Kau merindukan appa, Taeoh`ya_ Batin Kyungsoo dan kemudian ia sedikit menapis air mata yang mulai keluar dari mata kirinya.

TBC

di tunggu review nya ya :)

Makasih readers

chankaihun2811


	6. Chapter 6

Promise to you, dad

* * *

Keesokan harinya

10.14 pagi waktu KST

Chanyeol dan Sehun mencoba menghubungi nomor Jongin yang ia dapatkan bersama Taeoh kemarin, ia ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang sudah terpisah lama kurang lebih hampir 12 tahun.

Jongin masuk kedalam café, tempat mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu.

" Untuk apa kalian menyuruhku datang kesini, aku sedang sibuk?" Jongin mulai duduk dengan menatap tajam kearah dua sahabat di depannya

" Yaaa Brengsek kau Kim Jongin"

BUUGGHH~~ Sehun memukul Jongin tepat diwajahnya. Sehun sudah terlalu emosi dengan perilaku Jongin selama ini, ditambah lagi dengan perkataan dia saat ini.

Seluruh tamu dicafe menatap kejadian diantara mereka, dan tak ada dari mereka yang berani menghentikan.

"Itu untuk Kyungsoo.. Brengsekk ",

"Sudahlah Sehun, kita kemari untuk berbicara baik baik dengannya." Chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dari tubuh Jongin

" Orang sepertinya tak pantas di kasih kebaikan kita" Sehun mengatur nafasnya.

Jongin mencoba untuk bangkit namun tidak kembali duduk bersamanya. Ia justru menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, tidak bisakah kau menyisakan waktu 1 jam untuk kita, Kau tidak merindukan kami Eoooo?" Chanyeol mulai berbicara tenang .

"30 menit atau tidak sama sekali. " Jongin menjawa pertanyaan Chanyeol,bersaman ia mulai duduk lebih dekat dengan meja dan meletakkan tangannya kedepan

"Ok Baiklah, Selama ini, kau kemana saja? Dan apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol mulai memancing Jongin untuk berbicara.

" apa untungnya buat ku jika kalian bertanya seperti itu? " Sehun kembali geram dengan sikap dan jawaban jongin saat ini, yang benar benar berubah 180 derajat tidak seperti dulu yang mereka kenal.

" aku sudah mengenal mu Jongin, sudah sangat lama, bahkan sebelum kau mengenal Kyungsoo, kau bukan orang yang tidak peduli seperti ini. " Chanyeol berbicara kembali tanpa menghindar dari mata tajam Jongin kearahnya.

" yaaa Kim Jongin, kau melupakan kami eo? Tidak ingatkah kau dengan Kyungsoo?" Sehun mulai geram dan berdiri menunjuk wajah Kai dengan tangan telunjuknya.

" aku 9 tahun tinggal di Amerika untuk merapikan perusahaan Ayahku, Perusahaan sedang dalam ujung kebangkrutan, dan saat itu aku harus bertanggung jawab. Tentang Kyungsoo? Aku sudah melupakannya. Jika kalian mencari ku, buatlah perjanjian yang menguntungkan untuk ku. Maaf, aku harus ada pertemuan dengan klienku. Permisi. " Jongin bangkit dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang semakin kesal pada tingkah Jongin saat ini. Sehun mulai memukul meja dengan tangan terkepalnya

Sialaaann kau kim jongin.. batin Chanyeol geram

Beberapa hari kemudian

Taeoh mencoba kembali untuk bertemu dengan Jongin pada hari ini. Ia mendapat informasi bahwa hari ini Jongin berada di KAI HOTEL, ia membawa sebuah tas, dan bergerak naik ke lantai 10, tempat dimana kantor Jongin berada

Tokk tokk Took

" Masuk…." Jongin kembali melihat kearah pintu dan melihat Taeoh masuk ke dalam ruanganya

" ada urusan apalagi kau datang kemari? Aku sedang sibuk anak kecil" Jongin semakin menatap Taeoh tajam dan dengan wajah dinginnya ia berdiri mendekati Taeoh

Taeoh yang merasa takut, mulai bergerak mundur.

Ia membuka isi tasnya dan memberikan Jongin sebuah kotak.

" ini untukmu kim Jongin.. aku pergi dulu" Taeoh keluar dari ruangan Jongin dan kembali ke rumahnya.

JONGIN POV

Kenapa anak ini selalu datang ke kantorku..Kenapa beberapa hari ini, selalu banyak yang menganggu waktu ku.. Argghh dasar ini, kado? Aku tidak sedang berulang tahun.

Aku buka kado tersebut, ada sebuah foto dengan gambar es krim berwarna Coklat..

Oh Ayolah sangat membuang waktuku..

"lebih baik ku buang saja" aku berjalan mendekati tempat sampah di dekat pintu masuk dan ku lemparkan kado tersebut tepat kedalam tempat sampah itu.

Sungguh membuang waktuku saja.

JONGIN POV end

Author POV

Tiba tiba ponsel Jongin berbunyi tanda sebuah email masuk

KT1412

 **Ini hadiah bagian kedua, appa..**

Email tersebut berisikan sebuah foto dimana Jongin sedang berdansa dengan seorang perempuan namun wajahnya tertutup, hanya senyuman Jongin yang terlihat.

Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan foto tersebut, ia sedikit mengingat dimana ia sedang berdansa dengan Kyungsoo di pesta kelulusan 12 tahun yang lalu. Jongin mencoba membuka dan membalas isi pesan tersebut pada kontak email yang mengirimkan gambar tersebut

KMJONG

 **Hey kau anak kecil, siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa maksudmu mengirim gambar itu padaku?**

Beberapa menit mereka bertukar pesan melalui email,

KT1412

 **Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah Kim Taeoh, dan kau adalah Appaku.**

Jongin semakin terkejut dengan isi pesan tersebut, Jongin semakin kesal dengan isi pesan tersebut.

KMJONG

 **Jangan bercanda anak kecil, kau ingin menipuku kan? Aku belum menikah, bagaimana bisa kau adalah anakku. Hahah sungguh lucu kau nak**

Hingga pesan terakhir dari sang pengirim email membuat Jongin, tersentak kaget dan berteriak, sang pengirim tersebut kembali mengirimkan sebuah foto terakhir, dengan Jongin yang sedang mencium sebuah wanita di sebuah ruangan dengan pakaian gaun layaknya seorang raja dan pangeran.

KT1412

 **Kau ingat siapa wanita pada gambar ini appa? Iya dia adalah Do Kyungsoo. Dia adalah eommaku. Kau pernah mencintainya kan? Sampai saat inipun masih sama, Eomma selalu menangis ketika mengingatmu, appa. Kenapa kau jahat sekali pada eommaku hah? "**

Tak ada balasan lagi dari Jongin, ia mencari nomor di handphonenya, dan mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol dan Sehun sahabatnya.

"Chanyeol hyung.. ayo kita bertemu siang ini, café kemarin!"

"Sehun ayo kita bertemu di café kemarin !"

Jongin semakin tidak karuan siang ini, ia mencoba mencerna semua apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini.

Arrggghhhh~~~~

Cafe

14.12 Waktu KST

Jongin sudah duduk dengan wajah tidak tenang, hingga akhirnya seseorang datang dan menarik kursi di datang lebih dulu

" Sehun…" Jongin mencoba memanggil orang di hadapannya yang sampai saat ini masih menunjukan wajah emosinya

"apa kau sudah sadar dengan kondisimu saat ini, Tuan Kim Jongin yang terhormat?" Jongin semakin terlihat tertekan dengan perkataan Sehun yang semakin memaksanya untuk berpikir.

Tak lama kemudian seeorang datang dan juga menarik kursi di hadapannya.

" Chanyeol hyung, jelaskan padaku tentang semua ini !" Jongin yang mulai tenang mencoba memaksa dua orang di hadapannya untuk berbicara.

Chanyeol mulai menghela napas dan mnceritakan semuanya pada jongin, mulai dari kondisinya ketika mereka kehilangan kehdiran Jongin saat itu, sampai Kyungsoo dinyatakan positif hamil anak jongin, hingga menceritakan kondisi Kyungsoo yang berjuang sendirian untuk membesarkan Taeoh sendirian.

Jongin yang mendengarkan mulai menangis dan terisak, ia merasa kecewa dengan apa yang ia tinggalkan selama ini.

" Hyung mianhae, aku benar benar tidak tahu, bahwa Kyungsoo hamil anakku. Saat terakhir aku melihat Kyungsoo adalah saat itu di Hotel ku, namun setelah itu aku tersadar aku sedang berada di Amerika. Seluruh hubungan ku dengan Korea sekan terputus seketika. Mianhae aku melupakan kalian. Mianhae Hyung" Jongin semakin merasa tertekan dan menangis di hadapan kedua sahabatnya.

Flashback

Jongin terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing menurutnya, Ia merasa kepalanya sangatlah berputar dan sakit tidak karuan. Sampai seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut membawakan makanan untuk Jongin.

" tuan muda, anda harus bangun dan segera sarapan, setelah itu PresDir Kim ingin bertemu anda" ucap salah satu pelayannya yang meletakkan nampan makanannya di meja dekat ranjang Jongin

" Saya permisi dulu tuan."

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendatangi ruangan kantor PresDir Kim yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya di rumah tersebut.

"Kau bermain dengan wanita murahan lagi anakku?" Tuan Kim menyapa anaknya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan sosok Jongin muncul setelahnya.

"apa maksud appa berkata seperti itu? Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis seperti itu, aku mencintai kyungsoo appa" jongin menatap appa dengan wajah tegas menahan emosi

" Malam ini kau harus berangkat ke Amerika, dan urus kuliah serta belajar tentang perusahaan disana, semuanya sudah diurus dalam berkas ini." Tuan Kim menyerahkan satu buah amplob yang berisikan sebuah dokumen termasuk tiket pesawat dan kebutuhan Jongin selama disana

" Aku tidak ingin pergi, aku ingin bersama dengan Kyungsoo" Jongin mendekat ke meja Tuan Kim dengan penekanan di setiap katanya

"Tidak ada penolakan! Jika kau menolak, aku pastikan wanita itu dalam bahaya. Termasuk sudah mengutus anak buahku, untuk memberikan hadiah terakhir untuknya. Kau bisa anggap itu salam perpisahan untuknya."

" satu lagi, kau adalah calon tunggal pewaris perusahaan ku, dan aku ingin semuanya kau yang memegang kendali. Lupakan wanita itu dan fokuslah pada perusahaan itu" Tuan Kim menambahkan keinginannya.

Jongin mengepal tangannya ketika ia mendengar ancaman seperti itu,dengan rasa terpaksa ia menerima segala kenyataannya. Sebenarnya Jongin merasa frustasi dengan pilihan seperti ini.

Pertama, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo, namun jika ia bersama dengan Kyungsoo maka Appanya akan melakukan segala cara untuk melukai Kyungsoo hingga tersiksa

Tidak, aku tidak ingin seperti itu,, Kyungsoo Mianhae,Saranghamnida … Batin Jongin.

Flashback End

Author POV

Chanyeol dan Sehun yang mendengar pengakuan Jongin tentang masa lalu itu, benar benar terkejut. Tuan Kim benar benar berani mengancam Jongin dengan nyawa Kyungsoo, jika Jongin tidak mengikuti permintaannya.

"jangan minta maaf pada kami, kami hanya mendengar kabarmu yang seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Pada awalnya kami kesal karena kau menghilang di tengah ia yang sedang hamil anakmu. aku yakin sampai saat ini, ia masih mencari keberadaanmu. Pergilah temui dia dan memohon maaflah padanya." Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan Jongin dan mencoba memberikan saran padanya.

"Tapi aku takut bertemu dengannya, aku sudah membuat nya kecewa selama ini. Aku sudah menelantarkan anakku,Hyungg " wajah jongin memerah dan semakin merasa tertekan.

" Kyungsoo memberikan nama Taeoh dengan marga mu Jongin, aku yakin Kyungsoo masih memberikan harapan untukmu" Chanyeol semakin memberi Jongin untuk optimis

" jika kau terus bersembunyi seperti ini, kau lebih dari seorang pengecut KIM JONGIN"Sehun juga mulai bersikap tenang dan menepuk pundak jongin memberi semangat

Tiba tiba handphone Chanyeol berbunyi dan Istri tercintanya menghubunginya

" Ada apa yeobo?" Chanyeol menerima teleponnya dengan wajah sedikit poanik

"….."

"Mwoo? Baiklah kami akan datang ke rumah sakit Seoul sekarang" Chanyeol mematikan telepon dan kembali ke kedua sahabatnya

TBC

apa yang terjadi?

yukk review hehe

chankaihun2811


	7. Chapter 7

Promise to you, dad

* * *

"Mwoo? Baiklah kami akan datang ke rumah sakit Seoul sekarang" Chanyeol mematikan telepon dan kembali ke kedua sahabatnya

" Jika kau ingin menebus segala kesalahanmu, ikut denganku sekarang juga " chanyeol mulai berbicara dengan nada serius pada Jongin

" ada apa hyung? "

" Taeoh masuk rumah sakit karena pendarahan di lengannya!"

Mereka segera keluar dari café dan menuju rumah sakit seoul.

Ruang UGD

RS Seoul, 18.20 waktu KST

" Taeoh`ya, maafkan eomma ne? " Kyungsoo menghukum dirinya sendiri

" Tenanglah Kyunggie, ini bukan salahmu. Aku yakin Taeoh akan baik baik saja" Baekhyun menenangkan dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan susah payah, karena kyungsoo selalu memukul dirinya sendiri karena ia berusaha untuk menahan rasa bersalahnya pada Taeoh

Flashback

Taeoh sedang membuka pesan email dikamarnya, dan tidak meyadari ada ketukan pintu dibalik punggungnya.

"Taeoh, sedang apa kau membuka foto eomma dan laki laki itu? Untuk apa sayang?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi pada Taeoh

Taeoh seketika berbalik badan dan menatap eommanya dengan rasa gugup yang sungguh terlihat jelas.

" eohh , aaaniyo eomma, aaa..ku haanyaa.. " Kyungsoo kembali emosi dan menahan amarahnya, sehingga wajahnya sedikit memerah. Taeoh yang melihatnya mulai merasa takut dan mundur beberapa langkah.

" eomma sudah tau Taeoh, kenapa kau lakukan itu sayang? Kita bisa hidup tanpa appa, bukankah eomma sudah seperti appa untukmu, kenapa kau harus mencarinya sayang? " Kyungsoo mendekat kearah mencoba memeluk Taeoh

" eomma tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Aku sungguh ingin tau bagaimana seorang appa untukku. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya eomma. Sudah cukup eomma menutup nutupi appa dariku. Beberapa hari ini aku sudah bertemu dengannya, aku mencintai appa, eomma. " Taeoh lari meninggalkan rumah dengan membanting pintu cukup keras.

Kyungsoo mulai menangis di kamar Taeoh, ia sekilas melihat foto yang berada di sudut ruangan tersebut, dimana foto itu hanya ada dirinya dan Taeoh yang tersenyum bahagia, namun saat ini ia melihat Taeoh kecewa padanya, karena terus menutup nutupi seseorang appa darinya.

Taeoh berlari tak tentu arah, Baekhyun yang keluar dari minimarket melihat Taeoh berlari dengan wajah menangis dan merah seperti menahan emosi.

" Taeoh kau mau kemana? Taeoh awass!" Baekhyun berteriak dan melihat ada sebuah mobil yang mengarah kepada Taeoh.

Baekhyun yang kaget setengah mati, melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari lengan Taeoh. Seketika ia menghubungi ambulance untuk membawa Taeoh ke rumah sakit.

" Kyunggiee –ya, Taeoh… kecelakaan dan saat ini, ia berada di UGD bersama denganku" Baekhyun menghubungi Kyungsoo dan saat itu, Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju rumah sakit untuk bertemu anak semata wayangnya.

Flashback end

" Baekk, aku sudah gagal menjaga Taeoh.." kyungsoo semakin menangis tersedu, beberapa saat kemudian, dokter keluar dari ruangan dan mendekat kea rah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

" Maaf, apakah anda keluarga dari pasien?" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menatap dokter dan mengiyakan pertanyaan dokter tersebut.

" begini bu, anak anda mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat, sedangkan persediaan darah di tempat kami sedang tidak ada.." dokter belum menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, dengan segera kyungsoo menjawab untuk memberikan darahnya pada Taeoh

" Darahku saja dok, aku ibu kandungnya.. aku saja dok. Apapun tolong selamatkan anak saya dok" Dokter tersebut membawa kyungsoo untuk memeriksa apakah darah Kyungsoo dan Taeoh sam. Hingga tak lama kemudian hasil pemeriksaan keluar, namun ternyata darah mereka tidak sama. Kyungsoo semakin tertekan dengan hasil tersebut, ini membuktikan bahwa ia belum berhasil menjaga Taeoh dengan baik.

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan tubuh yang hampir melemah, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di tempat menunggu bersama dengan Baekhyun. Ternyata ketika Kyungsoo pergi, mereka telah tiba dan mendengar semua yang mendekat kearah baekhyun untuk menenangkan Baekhyun, Istrinya.

" Bagaimana kondisi Taeoh?" Tanya chanyeol pada kyungsoo yang mulai menatap mereka satu persatu.

" Ia kehilangan banyak darah, dan ternyata darahku berbeda dengannya. Aku sedikit kecewa saat ini." Kyungsoo mencoba menarik napas dan memejamkan matanya.

" tenanglah Kyung, aku yakin saat ini Taeoh sedang berjuang , tetaplah mendoakannya" Sehun ikut menenangkan Sahabat istrinya tidak bisa datang karena sehun tidak mengizinkannya, karena alasan hamil itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Dokter keluar dari ruangan dan memberikan kabar baik bagi Kyungsoo

" nyonya, anak anda sudah mendapatkan donor darah. Doa anda benar benar terkabul. Ada seseorang yang cocok dengan darah anak anda. Kondisi anak anda saat ini masih belum sadar namun tubuhnya mulai stabil, anda bisa melihatnya setelah ini" Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan senyum bahagia

Kyungsoo merasa seperti sedang di kelilingi oleh malaikat, ia merasa sangat berterima kasih dengan orang yang sudah membantu dirinya untuk Taeoh.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta Sehun melihat kondisi Taeoh ketika sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat, mreka merasa bahwa Taeoh sudah seperti anak mereka sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat mereka pamit untuk pulang, karena hari sudah semakin larut, mereka masih ada keluarga yang menunggu mereka di rumah, Chanhyun, Sehan dan juga Luhan.

Di luar ruangan , Jongin duduk di ruang tunggu dengan memegang tangan kirinya bekas suntikan. Ia memegang bekas suntikan tersebut, dan tersenyum

" semoga kau lekas sembuh nak, appa ingin bertemu denganmu" gumam Jongin sendirian

Kyungsoo merasa lapar karena ia belum mengisi perutnya sejak siang hari tadi, ia keluar dari kamar Taeoh dan melihat seseorang tidur di ruang tunggu tepat di depan kamarnya.

Ia melihat sekilas tubuh itu, ia mengenal bau parfum khas lelaki tersebut. Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya dan mencoba menatap wajah lelaki tersebut.

"Kim Jongin…" Orang yang mendengar namanya dipanggil mendudukan dirinya seketika.

" Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Pergi kau dari sini! " kyungsoo menatap jongin tidak suka

" Kyungsoo ya, mianhae, aku ingin bertemu dengamu. Mianhae Kyungsoo-ya" Jongin mencoba mendekat kearah kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo semakin bergerak mundur kebelakang.

" Jangan mendekat, aku sudah membencimu .. pergi dari hadapanku KIM JONGIN!" Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin untuk keluar dengan mata yang mulai menahan air matanya

" baik, aku akan pergi, tapi izinkan aku untuk bertemu dengan Taeoh, kyunggie. Aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku" jongin lagi lagi mencoba mendekat kea rah kyungsoo

" apa kau bilang? Anakmu? Siapa yang bilang bahwa Taeoh adalah anakmu? Jauh kau dari ruangan ini. Taeoh itu anakku dan tidak ada siapapun yang boleh mengaku dia sebagai anakku, apalagi orang brengsek seperti dirimu Jongin-ssi " Kyungsoo mulai pecah dan semakin menangis kencang. Untung saja saat itu lorong rumah sakit tidak terlalu ramai.

"Aku bilang pergi dan menyingkirlah dari hadapanku..!" Jongin berlutut tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo memohon maaf namun Kyungsoo tiba tiba mundur beberapa langkah.

" Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya. Aku ingin bertanggung jawab kali ini. Maafkan aku kyungsoo ya. "

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin di luar kamar, Ia membiarkan Jongin mengetuk pintu kmar itu untuk kembali mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara. Namun nihil

Kyungsoo sangat sakit hati, sangat kecewa pada sosok Jongin. Ia benar benar muak dengan dirinya ketika mengingat kala mendekat pada ranjang Taeoh dan mengenggam tangan Taeoh yang dipenuhi selang infus dengan lembut. Ia memandangi anaknya yang saat ini mungkin tengah mendengar isakannya.

"Taeoh-ya, eomma masih sangat kecewa dengan appamu " Kyungsoo mengelus tangan itu lembut, hingga ia terlelap disamping tubuh Taeoh yang lemah saat itu.

"eomma…"

Kyungsoo mulai terusik dari tidurnya ketika suara Taeoh menyadarkannya. Tangan Taeoh mulai menjangkau tangan Kyungsoo, lemah. Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu, ia terpikir untuk memanggil dokter, namun tangan Tae menahannya kembali dengan sedikit lebih kuat.

" eomma, mianhae,maafkan Taeoh eomma. Taeoh hanya ingin appa…" Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum pada anaknya

" Ssstt sudah ya sayang, eomma sudah memaafkan Taeoh. Sekarang Taeoh mau apa? Apa taeoh lapar? Eomma akan berikan yang Taeoh mau." Kyungsoo mengelus surai rambut Taeoh dan menatap manik mata Taeoh lucu

" eomma , apa eomma juga memaafkan appa? " Taeoh menatap manik mata Kyungsoo mulai serius

" belum.. untuk saat ini, belum Taeohnya, sudah ya..sekarang Taeoh harus makan ,Taeoh lapar kan?" Kyungsoo terus mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraanya, namun Taeoh masih tetep keras kepala untuk mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berbicara tentang Jongin

" tapi, masih ada kesempatan untuk appa kembali kan eomma?Aku mohon eomma" Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir.

Kyungsoo sesungguhnya masih kecewa dengan Jongin, namun hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ia masih mengharapkan jongin untuk kembali padanya, meskipun peluangnya sangat kecil untuk Jongin kembali pada Kyungsoo.

" mungkin ada tapi itu sangat kecil." Taeoh tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban eommanya tersebut.

" Terima kasih eomma, aku cinta padamu. Eomma aku ingin susu coklatku, apakah aku boleh meminumnya saat ini?"

"Baiklah, akan eomma belikan. Tunggu sebentar ya sayang" Kyungsoo mencium kening Taeoh sekilas

Taeoh yang melihat Kyungsoo menghilang dari balik pintu, mulai mencari handphonenya yang disimpan di atas lemari, dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan

 **To : Kim appa**

 **Ayo kita mulai rencana kita appa, eomma memberikan kesempatan untukmu!**

Wait, Rencana,,?

Okay kita flashback lagi

Flashback

Ketika perkelahian kecil antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat itu selesai, Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidur di samping ranjang Taeoh. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan lemah saat ini juga.

Beberapa jam setelah itu, seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu, dengan modal nekat, ia masuk kedalam dan mendekat ke ranjang tempat Taeoh tertidur. Ia adalah Kim Jongin, Appa dari sosok Kim Taeoh.

" Hai nak, appa ingin meminta maaf padamu, ayo bangunlah nak. Kau bilang kau ingin bertemu denganku. Banyak hal yang ingin aku dengar darimu nak" Jongin berbicara dengan nada se lembut dan se lemah mungkin agar tidak membangunkan seorang wanita yang juga ikut tertidur di samiping Taeoh.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin merasa terkejut karena tanganya di sentuh oleh Taeoh

" Appa…" Taeoh berbicara dengan nada yang juga rendah dan pelan

"aku merindukanmu appa" Taeoh kembali berucap

Jongin yang melihat dan mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum dan menahan isakanannya agar tidak menganggu orang yang sedang tertidur manis itu

"appa ingin meminta maaf padamu nak, appa benar benar menyesal atas semua ini. Appa berharap ini belum terlambat" Jongin menyentuh rambut Taeoh dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena menahan emosinya untuk menangis karena menyesal.

TBC

Next Chapter yukkk

chankaihun2811


	8. Chapter 8

Promise to you,dad

* * *

" Appa berjanji akan membereskan semuanya kembali, tapi appa takut eomma tidak memberikan apa kesempatan yang kedua Taeoh-ya" Jongin sedikit ragu akan dirinya

" appa, maukah kau berjanji satuhal padaku? " Taeoh mencoba memberikan saran pada Jongin

" apa itu? Jika itu ada kaitannya dengan permohonan maaf appa pada kalian, akan appa terima" Jongin mencoba menerima perjanjian yang akan Taeoh sepakati.

" aku punya rencana untuk membuat eomma kembali pada appa, tetapi jika itu terjadi, apakah appa benar benar akan menepati janji untuk tidak melukai eomma lagi? Jongin menatap dengan mantap

" iya apa berjanji, tapi rencana apa?"

" sudah, berikan saja itu padaku. Besok Taeoh akan berbicara pada eomma, ketika ada lampu hijau kita siapkan rencana kita appa, Setuju? Mana kelingking appa" Taeoh menaikkan jari kelingkingnya ke udara.

JANJI!

Flashback end

 **To : Kim Appa**

 **Besok setelah makan siang, appa datanglah ke sekolahku. Aku akan memberikan rencana kita yang pertama.**

 **To : kim Taeoh**

 **Baiklah, appa akan menunggu mu di depan sekolah.**

Taeoh tersenyum dengan puas, ia berharap bisa merubah perasaan eommanya terhadap appanya.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, tak terasa masuk sekolah sudah mulai berlangsung selama beberapa hari, Seorang anak kecil sedang berusaha untuk menyusun rencananya bersama dengan orang yang special baginya.

Di lua sekolah,

Seseorang dengan blazer coklat, dengan poni rambut menutupi dahi kesamping yang semakin membuatnya terlihat sempurna, ditambah lagi dengan senyuman ramah untuk menunggu seseorang di depan sebuah sekolah di daerah Gangnam.

Setelah lumayan lama menunggu, seorang anak menepuk pundaknya lembut dan ia menatap orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

" Appa, datanglah ke tempat ini. Aku sudah mengajak eomma untuk menonton film ini, tetapi aku lebih menyarankan kau yang mnggantikanku menonton film tersebut." Taeoh tersenyum memberikan 1 buah tiket untuk menonton bioskop film keluaran terbaru

"apakah eommamu tau?" Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan rencana yang satu ini, namun jika dpikir ini juga cukup menarik karena ia akan duduk berdua bersama dengan kyungsoo untuk menyaksikan film

"eomma tidak tahu, aku berjanji pada eomma untuk bertemu disana, sampai jumpa appa. Semoga berhasil. Beritahu aku jika ada perkembangan, aku pulang dulu"

Jongin mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniaannya dan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya untuk menuju tempat perjanjiannya dengan wanita yang mulai mengukir rasa itu kembali.

Di lain waktu,

Seorang wanita dengan kemeja coklat dan surai yang digerai manis, sedang menunggu anak semata wayangnya untuk meyaksikan sebuah film yang pernah ia janjikan sebelumnya ketika masa liburan kemarin.

Taeoh-ya, eomma apapun akan eomma lakukan demi kau nak, eomma juga sangat mencintai taeoh, Batin Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama, ketika ia melihat sosok yang mendekat kearahnya. Sosok yang beberapa hari ini yang datang dan memaksanya untuk mengingat pada kala itu, Kim Jongin.

" Kyungsoo-ya .." Jongin datang mendekat dan tersenyum ramah padanya.

" Mau apalagi kau datang menemuiku, mana anakku? Aku disini ingin bersenang senang dengan anakku" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada hall an disekitarnya, ia terlalu muak untuk menatap mata menyebalkan itu lagi

" Taeoh memberikan ku tiket untuk menemanimu nonton, Taeoh ada tugas kelompok bersama dengan teman temannya, Ia tidak ingin kau kecewa karena ini batal" Jongin berbohong sedikit untuk menarik perhatian wanita di hadapannya yang sudah menunduk enggan menatapnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Pergilah!" Kyungsoo hendak berdiri, namun tangan Jongin menahannya untuk tidak pergi

" Temani aku untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin melihat film ini bersamamu. Aku mohon Kyungsoo-ya" Mata mereka sempat bertemu, Kyungsoo mencoba menurunkan rasa egonya dan akhirnya menerima permohonan itu,

"Baiklah tapi dengan alasan, jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi seperti ini, aku tidak suka" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju

Sabarlah kim Jongin, ini baru permulaan… Batin Jongin

Suara bel berbunyi, membuat Taeoh yang saat itu berada di kamar harus bangun dan mencari tau siapa yang menekan bel rumahnya tersebut,

" Kris Ahjussi, mau minta ramyun lagi?" seseorang yang mendapat tatapan itu langsung tersenyum selidik

" haha tidak, ahjussi hanya ingin menitipkan sebuah undangan untuk mu dan eomma, Bulan depan ahjuss akan menikah " Kris memberikan sebuah undangan berwarna krem dengan pita cantik berwarna pink

" Baiklah aku akan menyampaikannya pada eomma. Huang ZI Tao? Bukahkah dia wanita yang bekerja di hotel appa? " Taeoh mencoba mengingat seseorang yang pernah ia kenal sebelumnya

" Iya tepat sekali, beberapa bulan aku mencoba dekat dengannya dan ahjussi merasa cocok dengannya, jangan lupa datang Taeoh-ya " Kris berpamitan dari hadapan Taeoh

" hmmh baiklah, untung saja ia cepat menikah, maka dari itu jatah ramyun ku tidak akan berkurang" taeoh bergumam sendiri dan kemudian duduk kembali di kamarnya.

-back to the KAISOO-

Film telah selesai di putar, seluruh orang yang keluar dari pintu berdiskusi tentang bagaimana film tersebut yang mereka rasa sangat menarik, namun berbeda dengan dua orang yang satu itu. Mereka seakan tak memiliki memori tentang jalannya film tersebut, terlebih lagi Jongin, yang sama sekali tidak focus pada film, melainkan memikirkan bagaimana cara meluluhkan hati wanita di sampingnya ini. Hingga sebuah suara menghancurkan lamunannya

" Aku akan pulang, sebaiknya kau juga pulang " Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin untuk pulang, namun dengan nada suara yang masih saja ketus padanya.

" apa mau kau antar? " Jongin mencoba menawarkan mobil untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang

" tidak perlu, ada hal yang ingin aku beli untuk Taeoh makan nanti malam, jika kau tak pergi aku akan pergi lebih dulu " Kyungsoo melenggang pergi meninggalkan sosok Jongin di belakangnya

Jongin merasa sedikit bahagia, karena ia merasa kyungsoo sudah mau berbicara dengannya meskipun dengan nada yang dingin. " izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu kembali Kyungsoo" Jongin bergumam dalam hatinya dengan senyuman yang sulit untuk di artikan.

Kyungsoo tiba di rumahnya dan mencoba melupakan kejadian hari ini dengan Taeoh. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan anaknya kembali. Ia masih trauma kala itu mengingat ia berdebat karena Taeoh melihat fotonya bersama lelaki itu

" Taoeh-ya, Kim Taeoh .. eomma datang sayang, ada tteokpoki untukmu. Ayo kita makan bersama sama" Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya dan berjalan kea rah ruang tengah dimana terdapat meja makan, dan kemudian ia meletakkan seluruh barang bawaannya di meja tersebut.

" eomma, mianhae aku tadi ada tugas dari Kim Seonsaengnim dan mengharuskan ku untuk bekerja di rumah Minwoo, temanku. " Taeoh mencoba meminta maaf kepada temannya, sebenanrnya ia berbohong pada eommanya agar memberikan kesempatan Jongin berdekatan dengan eommanya.

" tidak apa apa sudahlah, ayo kita makan !" Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan menuangkan tteokpoki itu untuk dirinya dan Taeoh

Beberapa saat hening tanpa ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya, hingga Taeoh kembali bertanya pada Kyungsoo

" eomma masih memiliki perasaan kan pada appa? Benarkan eomma?" Kyungsoo hampir tersedak mendengar perkataan Taeoh. Kyungsoo menatap mata Taeoh sekilas dan hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya

" eomma, aku tau eomma masih menyayangi appa. Buktinya, eomma memberikan marga appa padaku. Jika eomma membencinya, nama ku bukan Kim Taeoh melainkan, Do Taeoh, aku benar kan eomma?" Taeoh sedikit melirik mata Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan respon darinya. Namun nihil. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum singkat dan kemudian membersihkan mangkuk mereka dan membersihkan dirinya karena seharian ini ia merasa sangat lelah dengan apa yang terjadi.

Taeoh semakin yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat pada raut wajah eommanya. Taeoh melihat jika Kyungsoo masih memiliki cinta yang teramat dalam pada Jongin. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat handphonenya. Ia menerima dua buah pesan dari Jongin dan membacanya cepat

 **To : Kim Taeoh**

 **Appa sudah melaksanakan rencana kita yang pertama, Gomawo Taeoh. Eommamu sudah mau berbicara dengan appa, meskipun masih dengan sikapnya yang jutek pada appa. Haha**

 **Baiklah, apa rencana selanjutnya?**

Taeoh sempat berpikir sejenak untuk memberikan rencana apa selanjutnya untuk appanya. Hingga ide gila terpikir di kepalanya yang kecil

TBC

hampir habis nih

review nya ya readers :)

chankaihun2811


	9. Chapter 9

Promise to you, dad

* * *

Taeoh sempat berpikir sejenak untuk memberikan rencana apa selanjutnya untuk appanya. Hingga ide gila terpikir di kepalanya yang kecil

 **To : Kim Appa**

 **Rencana selanjutnya akan lebih gila appa, aku akan minta tolong juga pada Chanyeol ahjussi, Sehun Ahjusii, Luhan ahjumma dan baekhyun ahjumma untuk membantumu dalam rencana ini.**

 **To : Kim Taeoh**

 **Bagaimana besok kita makan es krim bersama, aku akan mengajak chanyeol dan sehun ahjussi makan es krim bersama, okay?"**

Taeoh mulai memejamkan matanya kelelelahan, ia merasa jahat pada eommanya, namun ia tidak ingin menyiksa perasaan eommanya terlalu lama. Taeoh yakin jika kyungsoo sering bersedih memikirkan dirinya. "Aku akan memberikan appa untuk eomma, aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk eomma." Gumam Taeoh dalam hati.

 _Selamat malam, appa._ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Café TeaLatte

15.30 waktu KST

Taeoh sudah tiba bersama dengan Jongin, mereka sedang asik memakan es krim coklat favorit mereka, tak lama kemudian seseorang dengan wajah yang tersenyum lebar datang kearah mereka.

" dasar, anak dengan appa sama saja. Membuatku iri saja." Chanyeol menggeser kursi di samping Taeoh

" eooh Chanyeol Ahjussi, kau mau? Silahkan pesan nanti appa yang akan membayar." Taeoh menyendokkan es krimnya ke mulut nya

" Wah benarkah? Aku ingin es krim strawberry dengan krim vanilla di atasnya." Chanyeol menunjuk menu es krim di hadapannya.

Sehun yang ikut bergabung juga memilih es krim yang ingin ia makan, akhirnya tepat pada es krim strawberry dengan krim vanilla, dan es krim vanilla dengan krim strawberry.

" Ada apa menyuruh kami datang kemari?" Chanyeol yang senang es krim nya sudah tiba mulai bertanya maksud Jongin untuk menyuruhnya datang

" ini bukan rencanaku, ini ide Taeoh untuk meminta bantuan kalian agar aku bisa kembali dengan Kyungsoo" Jongin mengelap mulutnya yang kotor karena es krim coklat tersebut

" hyaaa Taeoh, kau benar benar anak Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kau sungguh berani dan juga cerdas " Sehun mmberikan jempol tepat di hadapan wajah Taeoh

" tentu saja, oh iya langsung saja ya, Chanyeol ahjussi, bukankah kau memiliki rumah sakit PCY di daerah Apgujeong?" Tanya Taeoh yang saat itu juga dibalas dengan anggukan chanyeol

" aku pernah melihat nama rumah sakit itu di rumah ahjussi kemarin, ternyata benar kau memiliki rumah sakit. Jadi begini rencananya …"

Taeoh membisikan idenya pada Jongin, Chanyeol dan juga Sehun. Pada awalnya mereka benar benar tidak percaya, bahwa anak umur 11 tahun memiliki ide seperti ini. Mereka cukup tercengang ketika Taeoh dengan mantap memaksa mereka untuk ikut membantu.

" bagaimana? Maukan membantu kami Chanyeol dan Sehun ahjusii?" Sehun dan Chanyeol sejenak berpikir hingga akhirnya mereka mau membantu Taeoh dan juga Jongin.

" Oke, besok kita sudah ada di tempat kita masing masing ya, dan jangan lupa beritahu Luhan Noona dan Baekhyun tentang rencana ini. Aku yakin mereka juga setuju dengan rencana kita." Ujar Jongin tambah meyakinkan.

" malam ini akan aku siapkan, rencana kita di rumah sakit, baiklah sampai ketemu besok malam kalian" Chanyeol berpamitan pada mereka semua

Keesokan harinya,

Kyungsoo sedang bekerja di butik Baekhyun. Ia berbicara singkat dengan Baekhyun tentag banyak hal, mulai dari Taeoh hingga perkembangannya dengan Jongin. Dalam hal ini Baekhyun sudah tau rencananya untuk mendekatkan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo kembali.

" Baek sudahlah brhenti membicarakan Jongin, aku tidak suka semua orang membahasnya termasuk Taeoh anakku."

" Kau tidak kasian pada Taeoh yang ingin sekali dekat dengan Jongin Kyunggie? Taeoh juga butuh seseorang seperti Jongin." Baekhyun berbicara selembut mungkin

" aku tidak bisa baek, aku takut Jongin kembali meyakitiku seperti saat itu. Kau kan tau bagaimana rasanya Baekkie, ketika kau hamil, chanyeol ada bersamamu." Kyungsoo menangis menahan rasa kesalnya pada Jongin, Untung saat itu butik sedang tidak ada pengunjung, jadi baekhyun bisa mencoba membujuk kyungsoo tentang Jongin

" Ayolah Kyung, kali ini saja berikan Jongin kesempatan terakhr. Kali ini aku yakin ia tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi. " baekhyun mengelus punggung tangan kyungsoo memberi semangat.

" Aku akan mencobanya baek, tapi jujur sakit sekali. Hati kecilku berkata bahwa aku harus memberikannya kesempatan, tetapi ego ku enggan mengizinkan itu baek, aku bingung baek"

Tiba tiba handphone kyungsoo berbunyi

Taeoh's calling

" Yeobseyo , Taeoh.. waeyo"

" eomma…. Eomma… appa sedang kritis di rumah sakit."

" apaaaa? Bagaimana bisa ?" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tak percaya, rasa egonya kembali bergejolak untuk memilih peduli atau tidak,

" eomma sebaiknya cepatlah kesini, appa terus memanggil namamu eomma, aku tunggu dsini eomma" Taeoh mematikan handphonenya dan kyungsoo sedikit berpikir apakah ia harus mengikuti ego ataukah mengikuti hati kecilnya.

Ya tuhan… Kim Jongin,, kau selalu membuatku khawatir Batin Kyungsoo

" Ada apa Kyung? Ada apa Taeoh menelpon mu?" Baek mencoba tenang dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo

"Jongin… jongin sedang kritis dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit chanyeol baek."

" ikuti kata hatimu kyung, apa kau terus terusan bersembunyi? Ikuti keinginanmu kyung"

Tak lama kemudian Luhan dan Sehun datang ke butik Baekhyun

" aku mendengar kabar tentang jongin, ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang !" ajak luhan pada baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan wajah sedkit gelisah

"sudah kyung, ini bukan waktunya untuk berpikir, Jongin butuh dirimu saat ini." Luhan segera menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, diikuti oleh sehun dan juga baekhyun di belakangnya

Rumah Sakit PCY

Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih didalamnya, Taeoh yang sudah berada didalamnya mendekat keaarah Kyungsoo dan memgang tangan eommanya

Ia mendapatkan informasi dari Chanyeol bahwa Jongin kecelakaan semalam, dan ia kristis. Ketika di ruang UGD ia terus menyebut nama dirinya terus menerus. Kyungsoo mulai menangis sejadi jadinya, ia merutuki dirinya yang selalu egois terhadap jongin.

"Jongin, kau berbohong kan? Ini pura pura kan jongin? Bangunlah bodoh. Aku belum memukul mu, aku ingin menghajarmu" Kyungso mulai berbicara dengan nada kasarnya meskipun disebelahnya ada Taeoh anaknya.

" hyya Kim Jongin, aku belum mengabulkan permintaan maafmu,cepatlah bangun dan minta maaflah dengan benar." Kyungsoo terus merancau kesal pada sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan alat alat medis di tangannya

" Kau bodoh, kau bilang kau cinta padaku dan ingin kembali padaku, ayo bangun dan buktikan itu lagi padaku. Aku ingin menagih semua janji mu dulu padaku"

" Bangunlah Kim Jongin bodoh!" Kyungsoo menangis sejadi jadinya d samping ranjang Jongin

Taeoh yang melihat itu, memegang pundak ibunya.

" eomma, dokter melihat tangan appa merangkul kertas ini?" taeoh menunjukan kertasnya pada Kyungsoo, sejenak ia bangun untuk membersihkan air matanya dan mengambil kertas tersebut. Ia membuka dan melihat kertas tersebut terdapat bercak darah, ia sedikit menangis kembali.

 **Dear Kyungsoo, Nae Kyunggie**

 **Apa kau mau menikah denganku? Aku terlalu bodoh meninggalkanmu waktu itu, dan aku ingin membenarkan semuanya kembali bersamamu. Aku berjanji akan menjaga kau dan Taeoh hingga taruhannya adalah nyawaku. Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo**

 **Saranghae**

Kyungsoo menangis terisak sekeras kerasnya

" Hya Kim Jongin, kau tak mau mendengar jawabanku? Bangun bodoh ! aku mau menikah denganmu. Cepatlah bangunm, aku menerima permintaan mu itu" Kyungsoo tubuhnya melemah dan semakin terhenyut duduk di lantai, Hikss hikss Kyungsoo merasa sedih tidak karuan

Hingga sebuah suara membuatnya terkejut bukan main

" Apa kau benar ingin menikah dengaku? Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" Jongin sadar dari tidurnya

" Hyaa Kau benar benar mengerjaiku? HAH?" Kyungsoo bangkit dari lantai dan ingin rasanya memukul kepalanya itu bertubi tubi

Tiba tiba Sehun, Chanyeol, Luhan , dan Baekhyun datang dari luar mendatangi mereka

" Hyaaa, Kau benar benar berhasil membuat Kyungsoo panic " Sehun bertepuk tangan di antara mreka semua

" Kalian benar benar membuat darah ku naik, apa ini idemu KIM JONGIN?" kyungsoo menunjuk wajah jongin dengan telunjuknya

" tidak, lebih parahnya ini adalah ide anak kita, KIM TAEOH" Jongin tersenyum dan mencoba melepas alat medis di tangannya

Kyungsoo menatap marah pada Taeoh, ia tak percaya ia di tipu oleh anaknya sendiri

" Eomma, mianhae .. aku ingin eomma kembali bersama appa. Aku tidak pernah meminta macam macam pada eomma, tapi kumohon kali ini kabulkan lah keinginan Taeoh eomma. Kembalilah pada appa" Kyungsoo menatap mata Taeoh dan mulai melembutkan pandangannya itu, ia melihat manik mata keseriusan pada Taeoh, ia ingin dirinya untuk kembali pada sosok Jongin.

" eomma, ini permintaanku eomma, bisakah eomma mengabulkan nya untukku" taeoh kembali memohon pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menghirup udara di sekitarnya untuk mencoba berpikir, apakah ia bisa memberikan jongin kesempatan terakhir.

" Baiklah kim jongin, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untukmu, dan ini juga karena Taeoh yang meminta. Aku menerima permintaan maafmu" Kyungsoo menatap jongin

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut ersenyum bahagia

" baiklah, aku mencoba untuk kembali padamu, namun kali ini aku benar benar tidak main dengan pesan itu, karena aku yang menulis sendiri pesan itu. Maukah kau menikah dengan ku Kyungsoo-ssi? " Jongin bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo menyentuh kedua tangan itu serta menggemgamnya erat

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin untuk mencari tanda main main atau ketidak seriusan di mata itu, namun yang ia dapatkan justru tanda sebuah keseriusan yang benar benar dalam

" baiklah, aku terima dan aku mau menikah denganmu, Kim Jongin-ssi" Kyungsoo sedikit menunjukan senyum di wajahnya meskipun ia merasa sulit untuk percaya secepat ini.

Taeoh mendekat kearah eomma dan appanya kemudian memeluk mereka satu persatu, semua dari mereka tertawa satu persatu khususnya dengan pasangan mereka masing masing.

Rumah Tuan Kim

Jongin sedang merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo posesif. Taeoh yang juga mengikuti mereka dari belakang juga ikut berjalan mengekor. Mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan kerja milik Tuan Kim dan masuk kedalam nya, namun Taeoh memilih untuk tidak ikut kedalam

" Hai anak kesayangan appa, ada perlu apa datang kemari, dan siapa gadis yang kau bawa itu nak?" Tuan Kim datang menghampiri mereka dan memeluk anaknya serta tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

" appa, ini adalah Kyungsoo. Wanita yang pernah aku ceritakan dulu. Aku masih mncintainya sampai sekarang, dan dalam waktu dekat aku ingin menikah dengannya." Jongin memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada Tuan Kim dengan tangan yang masih posesif merangkul pinggangnya lebih dekat

" Ah Do Kyungsoo, gadis 11 tahun lalu yang kau tinggal itu Jongin? " Jongin sedikit terkejut mendengar Tuan Kim berbicara seperti itu di hadapan Kyungsoo, ia mengenggam tangan kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya

" Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, maafkan aku mengambil Jongin saat itu, aku yang membawanya pulang untuk masalah perusahaan, dan aku juga yang menyuruh bawahanku untuk mengirim surat itu kepadamu, aku benar benar tidak tahu, jika Jongin seserius ini padamu" Tuan Kim mendekat kea rah Kyungsoo untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo lebih dekat

" Kyungsoo saat itu, sedang hamil anakku appa, dan aku ingin appa memberi restu pada kami untuk segera menikah." Jongin dengan to the point memohon izin pada Tuan Kim untuk menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"anak? Dimana sekarang anak itu? Secara tidak langsung di adalah cucuku? Apa benar, Kyungsoo ?" Tuan Kim lagi lagi menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

" benar PresDir Kim" Kyungsoo mulai berbicara lembut

" Kau tidak usah memanggil ku PresDir, saat ini panggilan itu sudah jatuh ke tangan Jongin. Panggil aku juga seperti Jongin memanggilku" Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Aku mengizinkan kalian untuk menikah, namun dengan satu syarat…." Jongin memotong ucapan appanya dan menatap terkejut

" apa itu appa?"

" kau sudah mengabulkan permintaan appa untuk mengurus perusahaan, itu sudah kau lakukan. Aku benar benar merasa lebih baik saat ini, namun jika kau menikah, rumah ini akan terasa sepi. Aku ingin cucuku menemaniku setiap hari disini, bolehkan?" Tuan Kim tampak menatap lembut pada kedua orang di hadapannya.

Tiba tiba jongin menyuruh Taeoh untuk masuk kedalam dan menyurusnya untuk memberi salam pada Tuam Kim

" Taeoh, Haraboeji memberikan izin pada appa untuk menikah, namun ia memiliki syarat untuk kau menemani Haraboeji setelah pulang sekolah, apa kau mau?" Taeoh menatap Haraboejinya dan memeluk kakenya tersebut tanda setuju

" dengan senang hati appa, aku akan menemani haraboeji kemanapun yang haraboeji inginkan." Taeoh memeluk kakeknya juga tak kalah dengan Jongin yang memluk Kyungsoo tepat di pinggangnya,

Mereka semua tersenyum bahagia

" okay, sebaiknya kalian percepat pernikahan kalian, bagaimana jika 5 hari lagi, kau harus membuat acara di waktu akhir pecan, aku tidak mau cucuku membolos sekolah karena pernikahan anak bodoh ini" Tuan Kim tertawa sambil mengelus pipi cucunya yang sedikit chubby

" Bagaimana denganmu Kyungsoo, apakah kau siap? " jongin menatap Kyungsoo intens

" Aku siap, Taeoh Appa.." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis yang kembali membuat Jongin gemas pada wanita di hadapannya ini.

Persiapan pernikahan telah mereka siapkan, Kyungsoo memilih baju pernikahan yang berasal dari butik Baekhyun. Jongin juga menetapkan satu buah Tuxedo yang ia gunakan ketika menikah. Warna coklat krem telah mereka pilih untuk warna tema pernikahan mereka.

Hari Pernikahan telah tiba,

" Kim Jongin, maukah kau menjadi Suami dari Do Kyungsoo yang menjaga nya baik sehat atau sakit, dalam kaya ataupun miskin, sampai mati menjemput dirinya?"

" aku bersedia"

"Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi Istri dari Kim Jongin yang menjaganya baik sehat atapun sakit, dalam kaya ataupun miskin, sampai mati menjemput dirinya?

" aku bersedia"

" Sekarang, kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, dan anda boleh mencium istri anda sekarang" ucap pendeta mengakhiri upacara sacral kata itu

CHUU~ jongin mencium Kyungsoo lembut di bibir itu, tidak ada tekanan, yang ada hanya perasaan yang tersalurkan satu sama lainnya.

" aku berjanji akan menjagamu dengan sepenuh hati sayang, dan aku juga akan menjaga Taeoh dan berusaha melindunginya semampuku. Aku mencintaimu" – Kim Jongin

Seluruh tamu yang meyaksikan itu bergemuruh bahagian, tepukan hangat berada dalam gedung pernikahan tersebut. Taeoh yang duduk di barisan paling depan sangat bahagia karena ia berhasil mempertemukan orang tuanya kembali.

" terima kasih appa sudah menepati janjinya untuk menjaga eomma sampai kapanpun, dan terima kasih eomma sudah membuka hatimu kembali untuk appa. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua. Saranghae appa , Saranghae Eomma"

END

Akhirnya selesai juga hehe

makasih buat yang udah review di cerita sebelumnya, aku sengaja re publish buat memperbaiki kesalahannya heheh

gomawo

chankaihun2811


End file.
